Two Worlds Collide
by 1-Artemis-Hunter-1
Summary: Sequel to 'What Happened After' Right after the LO. Percy, Annabeth,Gregor, and Luxa are 16. There are surprises NOBODY EVER thought of in store for our heros that youll just have to read to find out about.Makeing it a trilogy, no reason for the T rating
1. The Worlds Meet

**Ok so you know I timed it so when Gregor and Luxa turn 16, so do Percy and Annabeth; also I DON'T OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICALS OR THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**OK, so chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1-The Worlds Meet.**

**Annabeth's POV**

It had been a month since the Titan War, and, since moving to New York, everything's been perfect. Percy and I got together; there were no monster attacks, no god problems, no anything. That is, until this afternoon.

Percy, Nico, and I were hanging out at the park when three hellhounds attacked us. They seemed to come out of nowhere, which obviously took us by surprise.

But we were demigods, so we were used to weird things like that. Percy uncapped Riptide, I took out my knife, and Nico unsheathed his sword.

"Guys," Nico said, "let me handle this." He pointed his sword at the ground and shouted, "I NICO DI ANGLO, SON OF HADES, DEMAND YOU RETURN FROM WINCE YOU CAME!"

A fissure opened up and sucked the hellhounds in, only it didn't stop there. It extended behind Nico and straight at Percy and me. I tried to jump out of the way, but it grew too wide and I fell in. Between the screaming, I heard next to me and Nico yelling, "Percy! Annabeth!" I was pretty sure Percy did too. We were falling for what seemed like a lifetime when I blacked out.

**Gregor's POV**

It had been two years since Luxa and I got married, and Artemis and I bonded. We (Luxa and I) were sixteen, Lizzie and Hazard were twelve, and Boots was seven. She didn't visit though; mom made sure of that.

Anyway, everything was going smoothly: no wars, very few rebels, and no family trouble. That is, until now.

Luxa, Aurora, Artemis and I were playing a ball game in the arena when all of a sudden someone in the stands pointed at the sealing and shouted, "LOOK!"

I stopped and looked up. There were two figures falling from the roof! Well, not exactly the roof, I guess, but the... ground? Ceiling? Something like that. I shouted at Artemis to go catch them. She started forward, but stopped.

"No need, Gregor," she said calmly. "Two are ahead of you." She nodded to the falling figures. I didn't see what she meant at first, and then from the left I saw two bats fly over and scoop up the two people.

Artemis landed, so I slid off of her and ran over to them. When I reached the four-some, I looked at the bats that caught the falling people.

One was black with a silver stripe down her back. The other was one of those rare bats that have a very distinctive fur color. His fur was a mix of blue and green.

Luxa must have jumped from Aurora, because she was suddenly next to me.

"Athena, Poseidon." She addressed the bats.

"Good catch," I told them. They laughed. Luxa on the other hand looked a little annoyed, but she was smiling so I could tell she was a bit amused.

"Yes. Well," she said, getting back to business, "I believe they are unconscious."

It took me a second to realize she meant the two people who had fallen.

"What do you mean unconscious?" a voice said from Poseidon's back.

A boy, probably my age slipped from Poseidon's back. He looked around and panicked. "Where's Annabeth?" he asked hysterically.

"Annabeth?" I said, cluelessly.

"I believe she is on my back," Athena said. She, with the boy's help, slid a girl's body off her back. The boy laid her on the ground, took something out of his pocket, and dropped it in the girl's mouth. She began to wake up.

**Annabeth's POV**

I got this sweet taste in my mouth, ambrosia.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Percy looming over me. He helped me up and I looked around. There were four gigantic bats, a boy and girl who looked about our age around me, and even more humongous bats hovering in the air above me. What was this, some sort of bizarre exhibit or something? At worse, it was extremely dark, like we were underground.

But I stayed level-headed. "Where are we?" I asked no one in particular.

"You are in the Underland," the extremely pale, violet-eyed girl said.

"Where?" Percy and I asked at the same time.

"The Underland, more specifically Regalia," the normal-looking boy said.

"What are your names, Overlanders?" the girl said. Even though I didn't know what "Over"-whatever meant, I guessed she meant us.

"I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy," I said gesturing to him.

"I am Queen Luxa, and this is Gregor." She gestured to the boy. Wait, did she say queen? "You must bathe. Gregor, will you show them?" Luxa asked the boy.

"Yeah, sure." He jumped on a silvery and brown colored bat saying to the _bat_ of all things, "Athena, Poseidon. Can you take them?"

Okay, hang on, Athena and Poseidon?

"Of course." The black and silver bat said.

The girl motioned me to get on the black/silver bat. I got on her (I guess she was Athena) and she took off.

"How did you get the name Athena?" I asked the bat. The question has been nagging at me since I heard Gregor say it.

"My mother, Nike gave it to me. Her mother's name was Athena," she said, "After she died my mother and her mate, Mars, named me after her."

"Oh, your mother's name is Nike?" I said. I found it strange these bats all had name of Greek gods. More particularly, names of my family. They were _bats_, and _talking bats_ at that. How did they learn about the gods?

"Yes, more formally Queen Nike, her mother was Queen Athena, so when she died my mother took over as Queen of the bats."

Wow. "Your dad's name is Mars?"

"Yes."

"What do your parents look like?" If these bats had their names, they might look resemble the gods too. At least I figured they might.

"My mother looks like an animal you know as a 'zebra', and my father is all black."

Well, I guessed they resemble Nike and Mars- well in _Greek _mythology Mars would be Ares.

"Do you know… um…? Poseidon?" She made a sound that vaguely resembled laughing.

"Yes, he is my mate." She said, and I nearly lost my balance. The Athena and Poseidon I knew hated each other, but down here, they were mates. I shuddered at the thought of my mother with Percy's dad. They don't really get along because of that stupid rivalry. I mean it happened like 3000 years ago! I think if they just got over it they could have that Uncle/niece relasonship they were meant to have. It would be better then their constant bickering. Plus it would be nice if my mother would stop telling me to dump Percy because of who his father is.

**A/N: So there you go! The first chapter in the Percy Jackson and the Olymipans/Underland Chronicals crossover. Review and tell me how you liked it.**


	2. Authors note

****

Ok, so my dad brought my computer to get fixed. I should get it back hopefully at least by tonight or at most by Tuesday. 

**Next problem; I'm going to a band camp on the 11****th**** and I won't get back till the 22****nd****. So I'll do my best to update before then. **

**BUT there is some good news.**

**The good news is that there's middle Sunday where we get to come home for the day, so I could update then, the only problem is it wouldn't be beta-ed.**

**So if you want me to update then (despite the fact that it won't be beta-ed) then tell me.**

**And if you don't care if they're beta-ed or not then I promise, when I get my computer back, I'll post two chapters for all you loyal readers that have stuck with this story.**

**-Megan **


	3. We get some answers

**I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK! I'm so happy that now I can update! So this chapter, along with the next couple, aren't beta-ed. The reason? I wanted to update before I went to my camp for 10 DAYS and I didn't want to wait for my beta to look over it when I know you're waiting for them.**

**Since it took so long for me to update, I'm going to post two chapters now and another on Middle Sunday when we have a break. SO, on with the story**

**Ok, just to recap; Percy and Annabeth just fell into the Underland**

**Explaining.**

**Gregor's POV**

Luxa and I were waiting for Annabeth and Percy to come back from bathing. About 15 minutes later they walked in, talking to Athena and Poseidon.

"Okay," I said. "Tell us how you got here, because you landed in the arena. Not any known entrance."

"Well," Annabeth started, "We were hanging out with our friend Nico when we were attacked. Nico opened up a fissure to suck in the hellhounds and we fell in too. I blacked out and woke up here."

Alright. None of that made sense. A kid made a fissure appear? What was a hellhound?

I asked, voicing my thoughts, "Alright. None of that made sense. How did a kid create a fissure? And what's a hellhound?" I felt stupid.

Annabeth sighed and started an explanation about Greek gods, quests they went on, and the war they just had. I stared at her with wide eyes. If I thought my life was complicated, it was nothing compared to theirs.

"Well," Annabeth said she sounded annoyed, "Are you going to tell us about you?"

So I told her everything. The quests we went on, the war, the marriage, everything. When I finished they were staring at us with eyes just as wide as mine had been at her explanation.

Annabeth's POV (before Gregor's explanation)

I finished explaining and looked at Gregor and Luxa. They were staring at us, looking taken aback and confused.

"Well," I said, a bit annoyed. "Are you going to tell us about you?"

Gregor launched into this explanation of how he and Luxa met, the quests they went on, and (this one surprised me BIG time) how they got MARRIED! When they were fourteen! After Gregor explained it more, it made sense, I guess.

I looked at him with wonder. Now that I thought about it, our lives weren't very different. I mean, they met when they were eleven, Percy and I met when we were twelve- only a year difference. They went on quests guided by prophecies, we did too. They faced a bloody war, and Gregor (just like Percy) decided the fate of it. And lastly, they fell in love over the time they knew each other, so did Percy and I.

I was jarred unceremoniously out of my thoughts by Percy waving his hand in front of my face, saying in a joking way, "Wise girl? What are you thinking about?"

"Just that our lives aren't that different," I explained, basically telling them my very recent internal monologue.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." he said after a while, proving my idea that his brian was full of seaweed.

"Yeah, they're pretty similar huh?" Gregor said.

Luxa nodded her agreement before shouting out the door, "Bring us food, and fetch Hazard and Lizzie."

I wondered aloud who Lizzie and Hazard were, and thankfully Gregor answered me.

"Lizzie is my sister," he said, "Hazard is Luxa's cousin, but since his parents died she adopted him as her brother."

Oh, that was horrible! Seriously, I only really had one parent, but this kid didn't even have one. About five minutes later, a boy and girl, around the ages of eleven or twelve came in. I guess they were Hazard and Lizzie. I looked at Hazard, and then did a double take. He had black hair and green eyes.

For a second I thought he could be a son of Poseidon, but I got a good look at his eyes. They were lime green, where Percy's were sea green. Big difference. It was like lollipops versus spinach.

Then a golden bat flew in and took the seat across Luxa like the silver and brown bat did for Gregor. Athena and Poseidon sat across from Percy and me.

"Who's this?" I asked, pointing at the gold and the silver/brown bat.

"That's Aurora, Luxa's bond," Gregor said, "and this is Artemis, my bond."

Ok this whole 'bats having the same names as Greek gods' thing is getting annoying. And what the Hades was a bond?

"Are all bats named after a Greek god?" I asked, feeling uninformed. And an uninformed daughter of Athena is never a good thing.

Gregor laughed, "Not all, I'm sure. Aurora isn't-"

I stopped him, "Yes she is. Aurora is the goddess of the dawn."

"Oh, well maybe it's just a coincidence."

I nodded, but really I begged to differ. Aurora was a golden bat, and wasn't the dawn usually gold-colored? But how would these people and animals who lived underground know what dawn even looked like?

After we ate, Gregor had Athena and Poseidon lead me and Percy to rooms for what I presumed to be night-time. It was always dark down here so I couldn't tell if it was night or day. I was going to think about ways to get back home but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. Oddly, I didn't have any dreams that night.

**A/N: Ok I'm adding this because I feel the chapter is kind of short.**

Third Person POV

Nico ran all the way back to camp.

'I have to tell Chiron!' he thought.

He arrived at the camp and ran to the dining hall where the campers that stayed year-round were eating dinner.

"Chiron!" Nico yelled. He stopped to catch his breath before continuing, "Percy and Annabeth… they're gone."

An audible gasp was heard from the campers.

"Nico, what do you mean… gone?" Chiron asked Nico who had started hyperventilating again.

"Well, we were in the park when three hellhounds attacked us. I tried to send them back to the Underworld by opening a fissure, and it worked, but they fell in too." Nico explained, "But I don't know how to get them back, or where they are."

Chiron patted him on the back and told him to come with him to the Big House.

"Why?" Nico questioned. Chiron looked around and spoke in a hushed voice as they walked past a few campers that skipped dinner.

"We must inform the gods, and seeing as you were there, you will be able to answer their questions better then I will."

They reached the Big House and walked over to Mr. D.

"Mr. D, Olympus please," Chiron said, "It's an emergency."

Mr. D sighed and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden they were in the throne room on Olympus. All the gods were there. They were talking, but stopped immediately when Nico and Chiron appeared.

"Chiron," Zeus boomed, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Lord Zeus," Chiron and Nico kneeled, "We come with important news for Athena and Poseidon."

Athena sat up straight in her throne, "Continue." Anyone could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Percy and Annabeth have gone missing."

Athena shot out of her throne. Poseidon followed suit.

"What do you mean MISSING?" she yelled, almost seeming more like the goddess of overprotective mothers than of wisdom.

"Well," Chiron said nervously, "They… Nico! Tell them."

Nico went wide-eyed, asking, "Why me?"

"You were there, lad," Chiron replied.

"Okay," Nico sighed in defeat, and told them everything from the attack to current time. When Nico finished, all the Gods were silent except one.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT CONTROL YOUR OWN FISSURE?" Athena shouted. Definitely an overprotective mother.

"It was an accident, honest! But they're not dead." Nico said; trying to make the murderous look she was giving him go away. And besides, he didn't want to be smote to dust.

"They aren't?" Athena said she sounded astonished, "How could they not be DEAD!"

Nico flinched, "I-I don't know, but if they were dead I would know."

"Then where ARE THEY?" Her voice grew even louder with every outburst, which made Nico cower.

"I-I don't know," he stammered helplessly.

Athena shrunk to human size and walked over to where Nico was standing.

"Take me to where they disappeared," she said trying to stay calm, "And I will find them."

Nico nodded. That was the whole reason they came here: for help. And thus, he went with Athena to Central Park to begin the search.


	4. We're found

**OK, like I said earlier this chapter isn't beta-ed so please excuse the mistakes you may find with the grammer.**

**Chapter 3- We're found**

It's been 3 months since Percy and I fell.

This place is AMAZING! I learned how to fly on a bat, learned a whole bunch of new moves for my knife, and their architecture is just… wow.

It was noon and Athena flew me to High Hall to meet the others for lunch.

"Hey guys." I said when I saw Percy, Gregor, Luxa, Aurora, Artemis, and Poseidon sitting at the table talking.

"Hey Wisegirl." Percy said. I smiled at my nickname and sat in the seat next to him.

"You must have had good time training, "Luxa said while waving her hand for the servants to bring in the food, "For you have been in the arena since breakfast." I laughed, it was true.

"Sorry, I guess time got away from us." I said looking at Athena, who was sitting across from me. The servants brought the food in with Lizzie and Hazard right behind them.

When everyone was finished eating, we (being Percy, Gregor, Luxa and I since Luxa refused to allow Hazard to come with us, something about her Uncle's dieing wish) decided to go to the arena to train.

When we got to the arena we all separated and did different things. Athena and I started some aerial training, Gregor went to the blood balls (which after yesterday I refused to do) and Luxa and Aurora were working on their flips and tricks.

We were training for maybe 5 minutes when all of a sudden there was this bright light. When the flash died, I looked down at the field. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Athena, land." I said

When Athena landed I ran over the person standing in the middle of the arena. Her back was to me, so she didn't see me come up to her.

"Mom?"

The person turned around, and I was in fact, looking at my mother. Athena, goddess of wisdom and war.

**Gregor's POV (before Annabeth said 'Mom')**

I had just finished a round of blood balls when I heard Annabeth say, "Mom?"

I looked over and there, standing in the middle of the arena, was a woman that looked a whole lot like Annabeth; except the woman had black hair, not blond like Annabeth.

The woman smiled, "Hello Annabeth dear, I finally found you." Then the woman hugged Annabeth. Annabeth looked shocked, like this woman never hugged her before.

I walked over to the pair with Luxa beside me, "Excuse me," they turned to me, "Not to be rude but-"

Luxa finished for me, "Who are you."

Annabeth pointed to the woman, "This is my mother, Athena." At the sound of her name Athena (the bat) fluttered over.

"Yes?" she said.

Annabeth laughed, "Sorry Athena, not you." Athena (the bat) nodded and wobbled behind her. Annabeth continued ignoring her mother's confused face.

"And this," she waved her hand in me and Luxa's direction, "Is Luxa and Gregor. Oh, I mean _Queen _Luxa and_ King_ Gregor."

Her mother's face got even more confused, "Annabeth? Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Sure." Annabeth said and headed off to the other side of the arena with her mother following.

Percy walked over to us, "What was that about?"

**Annabeth's POV (A/N: Sorry it changes so much, but would you rather me do incredibly short chapters instead? Didn't think so)**

I stopped walking at turned to face my mother, "What is it?"

"Annabeth, King? Queen? What is going on here?" she looked really confused and, being the goddess of wisdom, it must be killing her not knowing.

"And why is there a bat," she pointed to Athena, "That thinks it's name is Athena?"

"Her name is Athena," I said simply, "As for the king and queen thing, they still have that down here. The last time they heard from us as 4oo years ago. Their government never advanced."

Her confusion faded and annoyance filled its place, "I see Perseus here as well."

I turned my head, Percy was talking to Gregor and Luxa, "Yeah." I didn't see why that was a problem.

"Well get any of your belongings, we are going home."

"What! I don't want to go." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well you can't stay here."

"I like it here. These people have so much to offer. Did you see their buildings? They're amazing, and I want to see how they do it." You would have thought in the 3 months I've been here I would've checked it out already, but I never had the time.

My mother knew I wanted to be an architect. She hesitated.

"Well…" she sighed, "I suppose we could ask father." It sounded like she was talking more to herself then to me.

I hugged her, "I'll go get Percy ready and we can go!"

I ran back to Percy, Gregor, and Luxa, "Guys! My mom said if Zeus agrees, we can stay!"

Percy smiled, so did Gregor, but Luxa… she looked determined.

"I am coming with you." She said that's why she looked so determined. I shrugged.

"Sure, I mean it's your city." She nodded

"Then I'm coming too." Gregor said, he sounded just like Luxa, determined. Luxa began to shake her head, but I stopped her.

"Sure, it's your city too." I said the last part to Luxa. She sighed and nodded. I turned to Percy, "You ready?"

He shrugged, "As ready as I'll ever be."

I waved over my mother. When she got over to us I said, "Gregor and Luxa are coming with us."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Percy cut her off. "It's their city."

He's scared of my mother, so I was surprised he spoke up. My mother glared at him she looked like she wanted to say somethingm, but she must have desided it wasn't worth it and nodded.

"Artemis!" Luxa called. My mother looked around, probably looking for her half-sister. Gregor's silver/brown bat flew over to Luxa. My mother looked confused again.

"Yes Luxa?" Artemis asked.

"Tell Vikus we well will be absent for a few days. He is in charge until one of us comes back." She said 'us' obviously referring to her or Gregor. Artemis nodded and flew toward the palace.

Luxa turned to my mother and nodded. Even though she was confused, she nodded back and we were suddenly in the throne room in Olympus.

"Athena!" Zeus exclaimed, "You found them!"

He must have noticed Gregor and Luxa, because he said, "Who are they, new demigods?"

"No Lord Zeus. We come with a request." He nodded for me to continue. "Percy and I wish to remain in Regalia."

**OOHHHHHHHHHH! CLIFFY! You'll just have to wait till Sunday to see what happens! Also the next chapter has one of those surprises I promised, and I promise NO ONE would have EVER thought of it. Yeah I'm creative like that. Till Sunday!**


	5. Surprises

**Middle Sunday, YAY! Well its Middle Sunday and I'm updating before I leave to go back to Blue Lake. **

**(Just remember this isn't beta-ed so don't hate me!)**

**Chapter 4- Surprises.**

"What!" Zeus yelled, "Wait, what's Regalia?"

I looked at Luxa. She nodded and started explaining, again, what she told me and Percy a few months ago. When she finished she looked at Zeus without fear. I admired her and feared for her at the same time.

Zeus looked…. I don't know (and I hate not knowing). He didn't look angry… but… excited maybe.

He was smiling, and very widely at that, "Wonderful!" he declared. The other 11 gods looked very confused, I know I was. My mother stood up.

"What do you mean 'wonderful'?" she asked and, for the third or fourth time today, she was confused.

"I mean Sandwich managed to stay alive!" he slapped his knee and started laughing. I looked at Luxa, she was beyond confused.

"Lord Zeus," I said. He looked at me, still chuckling. "Care to explain?"

"Oh, yes." He said, just realizing we didn't know what he was talking about. "You see, Sandwich was my older brother. The reason you don't know is because he was born without my father's knowledge. My mother raised Sandwich and I separately, but would bring Sandwich to the cave she kept me in for company sometimes, so we were pretty close. I asked Sandwich to help defeat father, but he refused. Instead he fled to Spain, where he apparently then led his followers to America and then to the Underland."

Everyone was stunned. "And seeing as you're the Queen," he told Luxa, "It means you're a descendent of him, thus making you, a demigod!"

All the gods looked at Luxa, whose eyes were the size of saucers. Zeus was still smiling. Luxa stared at him and was, for the first time since I meet her, speechless. Zeus broke the silence.

"Well my dear you should know, Sandwich had the powers of all the gods. From thunder," he pointed to himself, "To love." He pointed at Aphrodite.

I looked at Luxa again. Her eyes looked ready to pop out of her head. She blinked and her eyes went back to normal as she regained her posture and looked like the queen she was.

"What does this mean for me?" she asked.

"Well, you were _bound_to have inherited at least one of his powers. Go on, try forming a lightning bolt." Zeus instructed Luxa to hold out her hand and concentrate on the electricity in the room. When she did, almost immediately, her hand began to glow.

Within a minute Luxa had a full formed lightning bolt in her hand. Everyone stared at it, I broke the silence.

"I didn't know you could do that." I said, slightly at awe.

"I did not know either." She whispered not looking up from the bolt.

Zeus congratulated her and asked a question I _never_ thought I would hear him ask.

"Do you want me to train you to control that?" Luxa looked up; I could see her face now. It was scared; she was scared of her own power. She nodded.

Suddenly Poseidon stood up and walked over to Luxa. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded again. Poseidon stepped back and Luxa closed her eyes. She looked like she was concentrating hard on something.

Then her suddenly eyes snapped open and a fountain on the other side of the room exploded. Poseidon smiled.

"Well, looks like you got two trainers!" he said.

Zeus stood up and shrunk to human size. "Let's see what else she can do. Everyone line up, you will instruct her to control your power(s) and if she can do it, you'll train her."

With that all the gods lined up. Zeus even went so far as to let Hades and the minor gods' line up too. As it turned out, with the right amount of concentrating on Luxa's part, Luxa could successfully perform all the powers of the gods. I do mean _all _of them.

She could drive the sun chariot (even though probably she had no clue what it was) she burned Percy's hand then healed it, she caused a couple to fall in love, caused a wind storm, summoned a skeletal warrior, and she even shape-shifted into a jack-a-lope.

And that's just a few things she did. My mother was last; she approached Luxa and asked the most complicated math problem I have ever heard. It would've taken me probably five minutes to do that problem. Where Luxa answered within a few seconds, now I know how Percy says he feels when I talk sometimes.

My mother stared at her for a minute and I thought she was going to say no. "I will train you." I breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing I wanted was Luxa to hate me because my mother wouldn't train her

"Well then!" Zeus clapped his hands and I heard thunder in the distance. "You will stay here and train then you'll go to camp."

Luxa's face went from triumphant, from discovering her powers, to horrified and panicked.

"I cannot stay here. What about my people?" she said.

"Your people?" Zeus asked.

"Yes my people, Regalia. They need their queen."

"Luxa," Gregor said, Luxa turned to him. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "You need to train. Now that you know about your powers you need to get them under control. Stay here. I'll have go back to Regalia and look over things. Don't worry; I'll have Vikus there to help. And I promise not to start any wars or get on anything's bad side."

Luxa smiled, "You are right. If I go back I may use my powers and accidentally hurt someone. I must get them under control. I will stay and train." She hugged him, "Thank-you."

Gregor hugged her back, "No problem."

He pulled back just enough to kiss her lightly before nodding to Zeus. He disappeared and Luxa looked down. Aphrodite put her arm around Luxa's shoulders and wiped her tears away with a tissue. Luxa looked up at her and smiled.

"Come on dear," Aphrodite said gently, "Your first lesson is with me."

She led her in the direction of her temple. Zeus turned to me and Percy.

"You two best get back to camp." He said.

We nodded and headed toward the elevator.

**Luxa's POV**

Aphrodite led me to her temple. When we arrived she taught me the 'very basics of love magic', so she puts it.

"Ok, let's see what my favorite couple is doing right now." She snapped her fingers and a box pop out of nowhere **(AN: It's a T.V for those of you that didn't figure it out)**. She turned the dial and the image focused.

As the image became clear I could see two figures sitting on the ground looking out at the water. One of the people had their head on the other's shoulder and the other's arm was around the their waist.

"Oh this angle will never do." Aphrodite said and turned the dial again. The angle changed and I could see the two peoples faces. It was Percy and Annabeth.

"Your favorite couple is Percy and Annabeth?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Of course. You know I've been trying for five years to get them together, and none of my attempts worked. No, I throw everything I can think of at them and it doesn't work. It was the war that brought them together, not me."

By this point she was pouting. Annabeth started talking and she immediately stopped to listen.

_"Do you think Luxa's ok?" Annabeth was saying._

_"Yeah, I mean she's been fine all these years without anyone and now she has 12 Olympian gods to keep her company." Percy replied._

_"Yeah, but I was referring to the fact that she's away from her husband and her city." Annabeth said taking her head off of Percy's shoulder._

_"Oh well, yeah I mean remember that one story she told us? How she was trapped in the Jungle for a couple months? Well she was away from her city and Gregor then. I'm sure with her work ethic she'll have her powers under control in a month or two and she'll be back with them again."_

_"Yeah, your right I guess." Annabeth put her head back on his shoulder. _

Aphrodite made the box disappear and turned to face me. Shock and terror etched on her features.

"You were stuck in a _jungle_ for months? Without washing your hair and proper cloths?" she asked in total disgust.

"Yes. I told this story. Were you not paying attention?" I said.

She looked a little ashamed, "I might have zoned out a bit at that part."

She perked up like she just remembered something. "You know, you should let me put make up on you. I mean if your this beautiful without on, just imagine what you'd look like with it!"

Before I could ask what 'make-up' was, she walked over to a mirror and grabbed something. When she came back she opened one of the things she had grabbed and brought a small brush up to my face. When she but it on my skin though, she got shocked, hard.

"OW!" she yelped and jumped back.

"I am so sorry. I did not-"

"No, no, no," she waved her hand dismissively, "See no harm done."

She held her hand up and just like she said it was fine, "And don't worry, we'll try again later. Now your next lesson is with Athena. Good luck."

For a strange reason I had a feeling her 'Good luck' meant something other than just good luck, but I shrugged it off and waved to her before running toward Athena's temple.

**So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**So, till next Sunday... BYE!**


	6. Training with the Gods

**Chapter 5- Training with the Gods.**

I entered Athena's temple and looked around. She was not anywhere. I felt a presence behind me and turned around with my dagger drawn.

Athena was behind me with her arms crossed and she was gazing at me with a blank expression. When she saw my dagger she raised an eyebrow. I sheathed my blade.

"I suppose Aphrodite sent you here." She said but it wasn't a question, it was a statement; like she already knew the answer. I nodded anyway.

"Very well, we will begin you training then. Don't expect to fight though, and if your stories are correct, you and your people seem to have a hard time restraining from fighting."

I clenched my fists and jaw. It was going to get me nowhere to fight with a goddess, especially this one. I choked down the instinct to run her through. She smiled, which confused me quite a bit.

"Good," she walked past me and stood next to a desk I had not noticed before, "That's the first test, and you pass. You know there is other strategies other then fighting."

I blinked back tears at the mention of what my Uncle had tried to explain to me all those years ago in the jungle before he died.

Athena tapped the chair in front of the desk. "Sit. You will be learning those other strategies, or in other words, studying."

I sat down and she pushed book after book in front of me, and I read them all. By the time three hours had gone by I had read around 30 or so books. Finally she said we were finished.

"Go to Artemis, she's in the woods. She will be your next teacher." I bowed (I do not know why, it just seemed like the thing to do) and headed toward the forest, but I got lost. I wondered around the city for awhile before (thankfully) ending up at the edge of the forest.

Wordlessly a girl that looked about 12 with auburn colored hair came out from the dense vegetation.

"Hello," she said, "I am Artemis. Let's see if we can't improve that shape-shifting skill of yours."

Artemis led me farther into the woods until we reached a clearing before turning to me.

"Now, I'm going to teach you to shape ship into animals. Which animals do you know?"

"Fliers, Gnawers, Nibblers, Spinners, Crawlers, Shiners, Hissers, Stingers, Twisters-"I started but she stopped me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what those animals are."

I racked my brain trying to remember what Gregor had called them. "I believe you call them Bats, Rats, Mice, Spiders, Cockroaches, Fireflies, Lizards, Scorpions, and Snakes."

"Is that all you know? OK we have _a lot_ of work to do."

She taught me so many more animals in the next hour, that my brain almost exploded with that much knowledge. That is it might have if I had a normal brain and not one like Athena's. When she was satisfied I had learned them all, she suggested something else.

"OK so I think it would help you to memorize their bones, so when you summon undead animals, you'll know what you're summoning." That took couple hours to learn, I was surprised _she_ knew all the bones of _every_ animal. Then again, she is the goddess of the hunt. I suppose it is her job to know.

"OK so we'll get to the actual shape-shifting later, now you need to go to my brother, Apollo." She said it sympathetically, which worried me a little. I bowed to her and ran off in the direction she said Apollo's temple was in.

When I arrived, I found him sitting on his throne, talking into a device I remember Gregor telling me was a 'cell-phone'

"I'll call you later, no my new trainee is here," he winked at me, "Yeah ok, bye."

He shut the phone and looked at me.

"Ok! So I'm going to teach you how to heal and how to shout an arrow with _deadly _accuracy." He nodded to himself, jumped out of his throne, and clapped his hands together. "Let's start!"

He moved us to a large room in his temple with several targets and other various supplies, probably were he practices his archery.

"OK first Healing. Now it takes concentration, determination, and the right Greek indentations. So we'll start with those." For some reason I understood the language he was teaching me and I found it very easy to remember the indentations too. I had a feeling that this power was going to be _very_ useful.

"OK well, now my favorite part. Archery. Now to shoot an accurate shot…" he continued to explain how to shot the 'most accurate shot you can shoot'. Then he let me try, and I can safely say I was relatively good. I never really practiced archery in Regalia but I did sometimes, so I knew how to do it at least.

After an hour he called the lesson.

"Alright good, a couple of lessons and you'll be a pro! Now go to the throne room. That's were Hestia is, she's your next teacher."

I ran back to the throne room for my next lesson. On the way there I could not help but think _'This is what Hazard must feel like when he has to go to different parts of the palace for his language lessons.'_

I walked in the throne room and saw Hestia talking to Artemis and Athena. Athena noticed me and said something to Hestia before walking away. Artemis followed suit. Hestia waved to them and turned to face me.

"Well, shall we begin?" she said cheerfully.

The first thing she had me work on was summoning fire. "Just concentrate on fire appearing, Ok?" I did what she told me and it got a little…out of control. I ended up setting a nearby dryad on fire. She did not appreciate that very much. But eventually I got the hang of it.

"Ok, good. Now let's try fighting with it." She instructed me on what to do and let us say I messed it up again. I burnt her, and when I tried to apologize she just waved it off. "That's why we train."

Everything went well after that, that is until Hestia said, "Your last teacher for the day is Ares. He's in his temple."

I sighed and started toward Ares' temple. When I got there, I was greeted with a sword strike that I barely managed to block before it cut my arm. I heard a laugh from my left, where the strike had come from.

"This is going to be fun." I turned to see Ares chuckling to himself. He walked in front of me, "Let me make this clear now, I'm NOT NICE, so don't expect sympathy punk."

He reminded me an awful lot of Ripred.

With that he attacked me. We spared for an hour non-stop. Training in Regalia was never this hard even with Ripred.

Finally he said we were done. "Alright punk, go to the throne room. Zeus will show you were you 'll be living."

I bowed stiffly and walked slowly to the throne room. When I arrived I saw Zeus sitting on his throne, god size.

"Well my dear, long day of training?" he said.

"Yes, very long." I was sore all over.

He laughed, "Well, follow me. I'll show you your room." He got up and shrunk to human size, then started out of the room, so I followed him.

"Your room is going to be close to the throne room," he told me while we were walking, "That way you'll be able to get to your lessons much easier in the morning, and if need be you can rest between meals and lessons and not be late."

We were walking for not five minutes when Zeus stopped in front of a house similar to the ones surrounding it. It had very large columns made out of some kind of stone with carvings of the gods and other mythical creatures on them. Not to mention it was huge.

Zeus told me to go inside and when I did, it was amazing! There were not many buildings like this in Regalia, only the Palace actually compared to this one. Zeus laughed, which made the building shake a little, when he saw my reaction.

"Nice huh?" I nodded. "You can thank Athena's girl um...Annabeth! Yes, you can thank Annabeth later, well then go check out the rest of it! And, your lesson tomorrow starts at 8:30 a.m. It's with Hephaestus. There's a clock in next to your bed."

I thanked him and went to check out my 'room'.

There was a main room with couches and a big, flat box hanging on the wall in front of them. **(AN: It's a flat screen TV just so you know.)**. It extended into a small kitchen. I grabbed an apple (something I have only had once because of the Garden of Hesperides accident) and opened a door I saw branching off of the living area. When I stepped inside there was a big bed in one corner, a dresser next to it with a mirror hanging above it, and two more doors.

I opened one and realized it was a washroom. **(AN: bathroom) **I opened the other; it was a closet, and a very large one with quite a bit of clothing in it.

'Aphrodite.' I thought. At least she was consideret enough to fill it with cloths from the Underland and not the uncomferble looking ones she wore.

I walked over to the bed and saw the clock Zeus told me about, it read 10:34 p.m. I guessed that was late because the once bright sky was now dark and I was tired.

I did the quick math in my head and realized my next lesson with Hephaestus, was in about ten hours. I walked to the closet, grabbed a change of clothes, and went to the washroom to get cleaned up. After I was done I climbed into the bed and fell asleep.


	7. Returning

**Hey, sorry for not updating in like a month, but you know, school and such.**

**Chapter 6- Returning **

**Annabeth's POV (As she and Percy were driving to CHB)**

After we exited the Empire State Building, we meet Argus, who drove us to Camp in record time. Percy helped me out of the van and we hiked up the hill to Thalia's Pine. We passed Peleus**(A/N: sorry if I spelled that wrong, but I'm pretty sure I got it right)**, the dragon the camp used to protect the Golden Fleece, and walked to the Big House.

Chiron was talking to a kid dressed in a green graphic t-shirt and jeans with messy black hair and not-so-tan-but-not-pale skin, it took me a second for me to realize who it was, and when I did I was surprised that it was Nico di Anglo. He wasn't wearing his usual attire but before I could comment on his new appearance, Chiron stopped talking and turned to us.

"Annabeth! Percy! Your back!" he said, obviously glad to see us. Nico turned around and gave one of his rare smiles, but it evaporated just as quickly as it appeared.

"I'm soooooo sorry for the fissure! I couldn't control-"I stopped him there.

"It's ok Nico, you didn't mean to. We get it." He smiled again.

"Come on, the gods told us they found you and the whole camp is waiting for you to get back in dinning pavilion." He grabbed our hands and almost dragged us out of the Big House.

When we got there, I saw that the pavilion had been decorated and food had been set out, a 'Welcome Home' party.

"Wow guys, I didn't know you cared so much." I joked.

"Oh Annabeth, your being modest you and Percy saved the world; of course we care if you're missing. Plus it was the only way we could get Chiron to allow us to throw a party of any kind." Silena said.

HOLD ON! SILENA!

"Silena?" I gasped, I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. There in front of me was Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. She wasn't transparent or pale, and she looked so real so I figured Nico couldn't have possibly summoned her. She looked like she did before the war: happy and carefree.

Silena laughed.

"Yeah, see your disappearance effected Zeus so much that he decided that the demigods that died fighting for the gods in the war deserved a chance to come back. Hades was happy to let us go, something about 'overpopulated anyway'. Anyway, Hades gathered all the demigods that died in the war and gave us a choice: Return to Camp or stay there. Now I know what you're thinking 'Why would anyone want to stay in the Underworld?' Well, some demigods' whole families were already in the Underworld, so they decided to stay there with them. But a bunch decided to come back." Silena explained then added as an afterthought, "Artemis was ecstatic that that included her demigod Hunters too."

That was great! I mean so many of our friends died in the war and were most likely back at camp now!

"Silena that's great! Who else came back?"

"Well me, Charlie, Castor, a few of your siblings, Lee Fletcher, a whole lot of others whose names again escape me…Oh and Bianca di Angelo."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, "Does Nico know Bianca's back?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't notice how much happier he is?"

Now that I think about it, Nico wasn't wearing his usual all-black attire, and he smiled easier. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Is she still in the Hunters?" I asked

"She said she was going to stay with them, Zeus knows why, but would ask to come to camp at least once a month to visit Nico." Silena replied. "Now come on, enjoy the party!"

She ran off somewhere, probably to find Beckendorf. I grabbed Percy's hand and we danced to a few songs before catching up with our not-so-deceased-anymore friends.

About half way into the party Percy and I sunk out and went to the beach. We sat down and he snaked an arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

We sat in a comfortable silence before I decided to ask a question that's been worrying me since we left Olympus.

"Do you think Luxa's OK?"

"Yeah, I mean she's been fine all these years without anyone and now she has 12 Olympian gods to keep her company." Percy replied.

"Yeah, but I was referring to the fact that she's away from her husband and her city." I took taking my head off of his shoulder.

"Oh well, yeah I mean remember that one story she told us? How she was trapped in the Jungle for a couple months? Well she was away from her city and Gregor then. I'm sure with her work ethic she'll have her powers under control in a month or two and she'll be back with them again."

"Yeah, your right I guess." I put my head back on his shoulder.

We stayed like that until we heard the music die down, indicating the party was over. Percy insisted on walking me to my cabin, but I think he did it just for a goodnight kiss. I walked into my cabin and got ready for bed.

**Percy's POV **(I know this chapter changes Pov's a lot, but if you don't want to feel uninformed, then get over it)

I walked to my cabin after dropping Annabeth off. I got ready for bed and feel asleep. I had a dream that night. Shocking right? Not.

_I was __in a temple, whose I didn't know. Just that I in a temple, and a formal one at that. _

_I looked around and walked into a room branching off of the one I was previously in. In the middle of the room, with her arms crossed and a blank expression on her face, was Annabeth's mom Athena. _

'_I wonder if she knows I was there' I thought._

'_Perseus Jackson.' She said. Yep she knew I was there._

'_Lady Athena.' I said, or is it thought because it was a dream._

'_Perseus I will just say it: I do not approve of your relationship with my daughter.'_

_I sighed here we go again, 'Lady Athena can I ask you a question?'_

_It must have taken her by surprise, like she expected me to defend myself not ask a question, but she nodded anyway._

'_Why do you hate me so much? And does it have anything to do with my father?'_

_She raised an eyebrow and looked ready to smack me for disrespecting her or something, but she sighed. 'To tell you the truth Jackson, you have done nothing to make me hate you directly; except for a few side comments to my daughter.' I had to suppress a laugh at that, 'You are right for once, it does have to do with your father.'_

'_I'm not my father.' I said before she could continue._

_She ignored me but her glare intensified. 'I do not want my daughter to get hurt and if you are anything like your father, she will.'_

_I was getting mad now. How could she think that? We were two different people!_

'_Me and my father are two entirely different people.'_

'_My father and I.' she corrected as if she couldn't help it. Now I know where Annabeth gets it from, she's constantly correcting my grammar._

'_And I would NEVER leave Annabeth, or hurt her.' I continued, ignoring her, 'I swear on the River Styx I will never __**willingly **__leave Annabeth or hurt her.'_

_She obviously wasn't expecting me to promise that or stand up to her because she didn't answer for a good five minutes. I was just considering on waking up, when she looked back at me from the spot on the wall she had been scowling at._

_She looked at me like she couldn't believe what she was about to tell me._

'_I should not tell you this, but during the winter solstice Zeus is planning on re-offering you immortality. I am sure if you were to... counter offer for Annabeth to become immortal with you, I am sure he would grant it.'_

_I was stunned. Not only was Athena telling me I had another change at __**Immortality**__, she was telling me it was OK for me to possibly spend all of eternity with her daughter._

_She rubbed her temples, like she was trying to sooth herself or something. She was acting like the thing she was about to do was the hardest thing she would **ever** do, and that's hard to say considering she's an Immortal goddess._

'_I will also... give you permission...to...considering you will have all of eternity... if Zeus agrees...' she took a deep breath, 'To take her hand.'_

_I stared at her in shock. I mean, she spends the last... five or so years telling me to stay away from her daughter. And now here she is, telling me its OK for me to marry her. I'll say it, I was CONFUSED!_

_She laughed at the apparent face my dream self was making. It was strange to hear her laugh, considering I've never seen her do anything but scowl at me._

'_Understand this Jackson,' she said all humor washed away 'If you do hurt her I will-'I stopped her, I didn't want to know what she was going to say anyway._

'_I get it, but what made you change your mind?' I really wanted to know._

'_The Styx will punish you even if you __**are**__ immortal. And I can always give you my own punishment whenever, and however often I want. For all eternity.'_

_I gulped _'_Oh,' _

_She stuck her hand out and I thought she was going to smack me for 'not taking that more seriously' or something like that, but instead in her hand a little silver box appeared.__ She handed it to me._

'_So you do__ not get the wrong one.' She explained. I still didn't know what it was, and Athena must have noticed it too. She rolled her eyes. 'Open it.'_

_I did as she told me and inside the box was the most beautiful thing (aside from Annabeth of course) I've ever seen._

_It was an elegant gold circlet with a good sized grey gem in the middle. Around that were small green and blue jewels. The colors were mixed together so it looked like the sea a little bit. Athena brought me out of my thoughts._

'_Grey Moonstone,' she pointed to the big grey gem. 'Her birthstone. The smaller ones are __Azurite__. I will not bother you with the details. Your brain probably cannot handle all that information.'_

_She was allowing me to be with Annabeth, so I let that comment slide._

'_Just do not ruin it.' I nodded; I that's the **last** thing I wanted to do._

'_Not that I don't like it or that Annabeth won't like it, but isn't it a bit much for an engagement ring? Plus Annabeth isn't really into material things.'_

_Athena rolled her eyes at me again, 'Remember she wears those earrings I gave her?'_

'_Well yeah, because __**you**__ gave them to her and you __**are**__ her mother, of course she would wear them. The only other thing she wears is the bracelet I got her for her birthday and her dad's college ring.'_

_She sighed and shook her head like this was so obvious and she couldn't belive I didn't get it, 'Of course she wears the bracelet, __**you **__gave it to her, and her dad's college ring… well she has her reasons.' I nodded. 'It is obvious she only cares about material objects when they are from people she cares about.'_

'_As for being a bit too much for an engagement ring, I suppose you are right. It is a bit much; maybe you could use __**this **__one at the wedding, that is if she says yes.' She got a thoughtful look in her eyes before she snapped her fingers and got a look Annabeth gets when she figures out something new on Daedalus' laptop._

'_That is it! Here,' she held out her hand again, a green box appeared in her hand this time and she handed it to me._

_I opened it up to revel a silver circlet with a gem about half the size of the first one. Except this one was that __Azurite__ gem and small grey stones surrounded it, Moonstone I think Athena called it._

'_Wow. It's still amazing, but more subtle.'_

_Athena nodded her head, like that was exactly what she was thinking. That kind of creped me out a little bit._

'_Do you want me to engrave it?' She twitted the first ring between her fingers._

'_Yeah, how about 'I will always love you Wisegirl- Seaweedbrain'?' I looked at her for approval. She nodded and traced her finger along the inside rim of the ring. Athena handed it to me and it was perfect:_

_I will always love you WG- SB_

'_It's perfect.' I handed it back to her._

'_You may "pop the question" at the winter solstice.' She used air quotes on 'pop the question'._

'_OK and thank-you Lady Athena.'_

_She sighed. 'As much as I hate to admit it Jackson…uh Percy, you make my daughter happy. Not only is it that, but something is telling me you will be the only one that ever will. Now if she says yes, I will give you this ring to you at the wedding so you do not lose it.' She tucked the silver box in her pocket._

_It was then did I realize she was wearing jeans and a white blouse. I wondered why she wasn't wearing the Greek tunic the gods usually wear when they're on Olympus, and from what I could tell, we were on Olympus. I shrugged it off, why would I care what she wore in her temple?_

_Of course the ADHD part of my brain just _had_ to reconize something completely off topic._

'_You're hanging out with Luxa to much.' I told her. She looked confused. 'You're talking like her.'_

_She rolled her eyes at me, but she smiled so I could tell she was a bit amused. 'Wake up Perseus.'_

The next thing I know I was in my cabin, on my bed, clutching something. I looked down and smiled at the ring box, got up, and to get dressed.

As I was getting dressed the ADHD part of my brain became active again. _"That was one of the longest dreams I've ever had that I didn't wake up screaming from." _I thought.

I smiled to myself and walked out of my cabin and headed toward Athena's to get Annabeth for breakfast.


	8. Hephaestus

**Chapter 7- ****Hephaestus**

**Luxa's POV**

When I woke up I looked at the clock, it was 7:03 a.m. I remember Zeus telling me my lesson with Hephaestus is at 8:30, so I got up, grabbed some cloths, and went to get cleaned up.

After I was clean and changed I walked out of my 'room' and started to the throne room. As I arrived I saw all the Gods and Goddesses sitting on their thrones, talking. Unfortunately, Aphrodite noticed me first.

"Hello dear!" she practically yelled. I did not have time to respond because Zeus started talking.

"Luxa, your first lesson is with Hephaestus," he turned to Hephaestus, "Bring her to your forge… on Olympus." He added as an afterthought. Hephaestus looked a little disappointed, but nodded and got up, shrinking to regular size and gesturing to me to follow. I did.

We walked out of the throne room and threw the streets of Olympus. Hephaestus' forge was not far from the throne room, just a few minutes, but it still made me miss traveling on bats.

When we walked into his forge, there were the strangest looking people I have ever seen. They had one eye right in the middle of their head. The truly odd thing was they were touching the flames and molten metal with bare hands.

I was thinking about asking Hephaestus about that, but he answered me like he was reading my thoughts. And with him being a god, he most likely was.

"Cyclops. They're immune to fire so they're perfect for working in the forge." Hephaestus walked to a Cyclops and said something to him before coming back to me.

"This is my head forger," he gestured to the Cyclops behind him, "He's going to teach you all about metal work. Now when he's done that, come see me and I'll teach you the advanced stuff."

He winked at me before walking (or really limping because he had a metal ... thing on his one leg) into a door on next to several buckets of water that Cyclops were cooling their metal works at.

"Come." The Cyclops said and walked over to the fire he was at before. When I got over to him he started explaining all the different metals and how you can fuse them with other magic... things to get them to do special...things.

Then he showed how to make swords, armor, even automatrens (which I just learned were like people and animals except they were made of metal)

"Take these and make breast plate." He shoved materials in front of me. It took me by surprise, but he walked away before I could protest. I looked at what he put in front of me: Celestial bronze, no surprise there, the Cyclops told me it was very common for weapons to be made of it.

The other two metals took me a second to identify. When I did I remembered they were rare metals from the bottom from the ocean, something they got when they were working in Poseidon's Palace most likely. Fused together they were...well not impenetrable, but close to it.

I decided to just do what he told me and drew a quick sketch before molding the Celestial bronze like the Cyclops taught me.

When the metal was still hot I fused the two sea metals into it, again like the Cyclops taught me. I stuck it in one of the buckets to cool. When it was cooled I pulled it out and polished it before showing it to the Cyclops.

He looked at it with a critic's eye (literally) before handing it back to me.

"Put it on." He ordered. I did not like being ordered around, but he probably did not know who I was so I did what he said. When I had it on he went over to a barrel and grabbed a sword. He walked back over to me and stabbed me right in the chest. It surprised me so much I fell over.

I stood back up and was about to yell at him but he said "Good. Go to Lord Hephaestus." and walked away.

I stood there for a minute before deciding to go to Lord Hephaestus. I walked over to the door I saw him disappear into a while ago.

"Lord Hephaestus?" I said as I poked my head through to crack in the door.

"Come in." I heard him say. I entered and saw him hammering a sword. I waited for him to finish. After a while he stopped pounding the metal and stuck it in a barrel of water that was next to him, and turned to me.

"What do you got there?" He pointed to my breast plate.

"A breast plate." I answered.

"Hmm," he took the sword he was working on and stabbed me right in the chest, just like the Cyclops had, and just like before I fell over and when I got up he pated me on the back, "Well done. Now what do you say we make a sword to go with it?"

I looked at him in surprise, "You would do that for me?"

He laughed. "Well we are family aren't we?"

I smiled and nodded. I was still getting use to having a family, not that I did not consider Vikus, Hazard, and Howard family, just a much larger, more powerful family.

"Ok, so I think you should be able to manipulate your powers into the sword. If you concentrate on a power like fire, water, electricity it comes out of the hilt and surrounds the blade. Then when you swing it and hit an enemy it burns, electrifies, or blasts them back in addition to cutting them." He explained.

"Ok, what do we do first?"

"First we need the magic elements that will allow you to do everything I just said. We'll need..." he trailed off as he started gathering materials. "Ok these should cover all your powers."

"All of them?"

He nodded, impressed with himself. "Yep, now let's start."

Together we fused metals, gems and other magical things to create the most beautiful sword I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot of swords.

The handle was the same shade of violet of my eyes (that is what Hephaestus said) with a golden grip. There was a black gem on the bottom of the hilt though, I did not know why it was there, I would have to ask Hephaestus about that. The blade itself was black with swirls of blue from the minerals we added into it; oddly a good portion of the items we fused in were blue.

"It is amazing! What is the gem for?" I asked pointing to it.

"Oh, turn it."

I did and it transformed into a bracelet, I turned it again and it transformed back into a sword.

"How did you know I fight with this style blade?" I was referring to the curved blade that allowed me to do the acrobatic fighting I excelled at.

"You mentioned it when you were telling us your stories."

"You remembered that? It was yesterday."

He laughed. "I made note of it so we could make you a new sword in our lesson. No regular sword would do now that you're a...never mind."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "A...what?"

Before he could answer, the light next to me shimmered and an image of Zeus appeared. "Luxa it's time for your lesson with Demeter. She's in the garden, just exit the forge, take a right, and walk until you see it."

His image disappeared and Hephaestus eagerly shooed me away. "You don't want to be late, Demeter hates waiting."

I sighed and headed right like Zeus said. After five minutes of walking I reached the garden and standing in the middle, tending to some plants, was a lady I recognized as the goddess Demeter.

"Lady Demeter."


	9. Demeter, Minor Gods, and the Big Three

**Chapter 8- Demeter, Minor Gods, and the Big Three**

**Still Luxa's POV**

She turned to face me.

"Ah there you are dear. Oh, you're filthy. You just came from the forges, didn't you?"

I looked at my clothing, it was covered with soot. "I am sorry Lady Demeter. I will just go and-"

"Oh no, it's alright. I was just…pointing it out." I got a feeling she wanted me to go clean up though. "Let's begin then dear."

She proceeded to teach me how to control nature, plants, everything that had to do with her realm really. When were done it was about noon.

"Well you should go back to your room and eat. You have training with the minor gods after, so when you're done go to the throne room. Now look away dear." She started to glow and I did as she told me. When the glow faded I looked at where she was, and she was gone.

I turned and walked to my 'room' and fixed a quick lunch before getting cleaned up.

After I ate and was free of soot, I went to the throne room like Demeter told me. I walked in to see about ten or so minor gods talking to each other. A teenager with purple hair walked up to me.

"I'm Aeolus, king god of wind and air. We," he gestured to the other gods who were now standing in a crescent behind him "Will be training you for the next couple of hours. First my brothers and I will train you to control your power over wind."

He led me over to four other teenagers that looked relatively similar to him, but before we reached them he whispered into my ear, "We're not really brothers, but we like to think so."

"These are my brothers. Boreas god of the North wind," he pointed to a teenager with white hair, "Notus god of the South wind," he pointed to a teenager with brown hair.

"This is Eurus god of the East wind," a teenager with blonde hair like Annabeth except he had brown and (oddly) green as well. **(Just imagine salt and pepper hair with green highlights)** "And Zephyrus god of the West wind." He had black hair and, like the other four, eyes that looked like a mixture of green and purple. At one point they were purple with green swirls, and then at another green with purple swirls. It was quite strange really. "So now that introductions are done, let's start!"

They taught me just what they said, how to control the winds. Aeolus said he wouldn't mind me using the winds whenever I wanted, and with him being the king of the winds, I guess he could do that.

After they taught me, Hypnos and Morpheus taught me the art of sleep and dreams, the Muses taught me poems, music, and dances. Hecate taught me magic, and then Nyx…well you get the point.

It was about three o'clock when Zeus came in.

"Luxa, it's time for you to train with the Big Three."

I watched as Zeus cleared the throne room. It was then I noticed that Poseidon and Hades had come in with him and were now watching him as I was. When he had finally cleared the room, Zeus walked over to me with his brothers following.

"Well, who do you want to train with first?" He asked, gesturing to the three of them.

"You." I said which made him smile.

"Ok, you'll spend two hours with each of us starting with me, then Poseidon, then Hades."

"I wish for Hades to teach me after you." Zeus looked surprised, but agreed and motioned for Poseidon and Hades to leave.

"Alright let's start with controlling lightning. It's simple really; just concentrate on the electricity in the surrounding area. Now concentrate and send a lightning strike to the middle of the room."

I did it as easily as one might breath. I think Zeus noticed that to.

"You're a natural kiddo! Since you seem to have that down, let's move on to fighting with it. You seem to be able to summon it quickly enough so that's not a problem; you just need to equip it to your fighting. It might be a little harder for you since you have that unique style of yours."

He was right it took an hour or two to fight with electricity and not electrocute Zeus or myself.

"Ok now that you have that…relatively understood let's move on to flying."

"Flying?"

"Well yeah, I mean the sky is my realm, flying is included. HERMES!" he called out the door, "Hermes is an expert with flying."

As if to prove his point, Hermes flew through the throne room doors. "Hey, look can we make this fast? I got a TON of messages to deliver. Oh, hey Luxa." He waved to me and I waved back, that was all I had time to do before Zeus started talking again.

"Hermes, I wish for Luxa to learn to fly, and you are going to teach her."

"Ok, sounds fun!"

We spent an hour working on flying and flying mechanics.

I was currently hovering over Zeus' throne when Hades walked in.

"Shift change," He said and when Zeus had left he continued, "Come down here Luxa and let's start." I was surprised he was being so nice. From Percy and Annabeth's stories, I got the impression he was a mean man.

I flew over to him, "What is first?"

"Shadow traveling. Now all you have to do is concentrate on a location and on the shadows, it's easy, but it takes a lot of energy. Now run into that pillar and concentrate on the other side of the room. But don't forget the shadows."

I ran toward the pillar, concentrated on the shadows around me, and pictured Zeus' throne (it was on the other side of the room, so I decided to concentrate on that) in my mind. Right before I would have ran into the pillar, a black portal of some sort appeared and sucked me in **(I don't know how the book described it, I don't have it with me) **All I saw was black for a few seconds before I was staring up at Zeus' throne.

I did not feel tired like Hades said I might, maybe it was because I was use to being physically exhausted from the quests Gregor and I have gone on.

Hades walked over to me. "How do you feel? Exhausted? Tired?"

"I feel fine. I believe I am not tired because I have been on many quests and I am use to fatigue."

"Yep you definitely have Athena's brain. Since you have that controlled let's move on to summoning the undead. All you have to do is point your sword at the ground, say 'Serve me' and concentrate on a skeleton appearing and well, serving you. Go on, try."

I pulled my sword from its sheath.

I pointed it at the floor and said, "Serve me."

A crack appeared, and out of it came a skeleton I recognized, from the history books Gregor got me on my 13th birthday, was from the Civil War. I looked over at Hades, he had summoned one of his own.

"Now that you can summon it, let's see if you can control it."

We spent the rest of the time ordering our skeletons to fight. My skeleton had just beheaded Hades' when Poseidon walked in.

"Shift change." He mocked Hades, who glared at him before leaving.

"Alright, let's start with controlling water. It's simple really; just will the water to do what you want."

Poseidon was right, it was easy.

"Alright, easy enough right? Moving on, let's try shaking the earth, making earthquakes. It's the same as water really, but you have to be careful because if you get too mad the ground will respond and you might not be able to control it."

Once he was satisfied I had learned the basics of that, he moved on to fighting with that and water combined. After an hour he suggested something else.

"Let's try earth traveling. Hades taught you shadow traveling right? Well it's the same concept except with the ground. Concentrate on a location and then the earth breaking away from under your feet, and you will follow."

I did what he told me; I concentrated on Zeus' throne (like when I was shadow traveling) then on the earth broke away from under me, thus sucking me in. When I resurfaced above ground, I was in front of Zeus' throne again. Just like before I felt fine, I guess Zeus was right when he said I was a natural.

"Well done kiddo! And you don't feel tired, or exhausted, or anything?"

"No. I feel fine."

"You know you might already be better then Percy, and that's saying something. Then again he learned by himself and your being taught by the master."

That is when Zeus decided to walk in.

"Okay, that's enough training for today Luxa. Go get some rest." He said

I bowed gratefully and walked stiffly to my room.

When I got there I did not even change, I just climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	10. The Winter Solstice

**Chapter 9- The Winter Solstice**

**Luxa's POV**

Training proceeded for a month, and it was killing me. I missed my city, my people, my cousins, my bond, but mostly I missed Gregor. I did not have much time to dwell on it, mainly because I was currently sparing with Ares.

"Luxa, come with me." a voice said from the doorway. I jabbed my hilt into Ares' chest and looked at the door while he was dazed, it was Zeus.

"But I was just about to win." I whined.

"No you weren't punk." Ares said and charged me; I blocked his strike and went on temporary defensive.

I heard Zeus chuckle. "You can beat him anytime you want, now come on."

"Hey!" Ares yelled. While he was distracted, I used the disarming maneuver he taught me a week ago, successfully disarming him.

I sheathed my blade, which was surrounded by flames at the moment, and turned to Zeus, "Ok let us go."

Zeus laughed to himself before walking out of the room.

"What did you need me for?" I asked as we walked to the throne room. He did not answer me right away and when he did he was very vague.

"You'll see."

When we entered the throne room I was expecting to see the gods and goddesses, after all the winter council meeting was today.

I wished the Regalian council only meet two times a year. Stupid ADHD, it's been getting worse and worse ever since I found out I had it. Anyway, back to the point, I was not however expecting to see demigods standing next to their respective parents' throne. Once we walked in the door, everyone looked at us.

Someone yelled, "Luxa!" but I did not have time to see who had said my name because something-or rather someone- tackled me.

I looked down at the rush of blond and knew immediately who it was. **(A/N: Luxa's taller than Annabeth)**

"Annabeth! Cannot-breath!" she was crushing me with her hug.

"Oh, sorry." She let go and I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Hey Luxa." I heard a male voice say. I looked up and saw Percy walk up behind Annabeth, wrap his arms around her waist, and settle his chin on her shoulder. It made me miss Gregor even more, but I choked it down for their sake.

I forced a smiled, "Hello Percy."

A girl with black hair, electrifying blue eyes (that reminded me of Zeus' eyes strangely), and a silver circlet around her head came over. "Who's this?"

"This is Luxa, daughter of Sandwich," Annabeth said. She ignored her friend's confused face and continued, "Luxa, this is Thalia daughter of Zeus and the Lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis."

"Oh I know a Thalia, she taught me poetry." I said.

"Uh Luxa? Not the time." Zeus said shaking his head, "I didn't take you from Ares so you could tell about your training."

Speaking of Ares, he just entered the throne room then, mumbling to himself.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" Thalia said. I was beginning to like this girl.

Ares glared at her before pointing to me, "Her." then he sat on his throne and pouted.

"Oh he is just sour because I beat him."

"Ok!" Zeus said before anyone could comment, "It's time for you all to meet the newest demigod. This is Luxa; she is a daughter of Sandwich. Sandwich is…" I stopped listening, I had already heard this. Instead I thought of Regalia and Gregor. I absent mindedly pushed my crown farther on my head.

"Luxa…Luxa…LUXA!" Annabeth yelled. I looked up.

"Yes?"

"Can you really control EVERYTHING?" a boy standing next to Athena's throne asked with a awed expression. He looked about eight, maybe younger, and looked just like Annabeth: blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Yes, I can."

"Could you show us?" he asked hopefully.

I looked at Zeus, "I suppose I could."

I knelt in front of him, so I was at his level, and held my palm open. A small flame appeared and danced around before a small orb of water came down and put it out. I twirled my finger and a gust of wind hit him in the face, which made him laugh. I smiled, he reminded me of Hazard when he was younger.

I held out my hand and he took it, I channeled electricity into my hand (not enough to kill him though), and slowly his hair stood on end. Everybody laughed. I stood up, still holding his hand, and pushed off the ground. Once his feet left stone, he clung to arm like I was dangling him off the edge of a cliff.

"You can let go, you will not fall." I promised him.

He slowly released my arm and found that he, indeed, did not fall. I let him stay in the air for another minute or two before bringing him back to earth.

I kneeled in front of him again and taped the stone next to his foot. A plant that Demeter taught me to grow called a rose grew right up to his hand, and as I hoped, he picked it.

I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and they dazed over. I pointed to a little girl that looked the same age as the boy in front of me. I could feel the admiration coming from her, (and a little jealously too) and I could also tell she had a crush on him. (Something I learned during my lessons with Aphrodite)

I had a feeling he felt the same way to, and of course I was right.

Anyway, the boy walked over to her (she was standing next to Demeter's throne so she was right next to us) and gave her the flower. I medaled a bit more and made him kiss her on the cheek.

The little girl turned bright red and her siblings, along with everyone else, were laughing and chanting "Bells got a boyfriend! Bells got a boyfriend!" While the little boy's siblings (including Annabeth) laughed and chanted "Drew's got a girlfriend! Drew's got a girlfriend!"

Drew walked back to me and I snapped my fingers again; his eyes turned back to normal.

"Lastly," I tapped the ground again and whispered "Wake up bone head."

A skeleton popped out of the ground and everyone gasped. I did not see why, it was just a skeleton after all.

"Showing off are we?" a voice said. I looked up and saw Hades standing behind my skeleton.

"Well when you learn from the best, why not show it?" I retorted.

He laughed, so did the other gods. The demigod looked a bit confused though. Hephaestus stood up and walked over to me.

"Which reminds me it's time for our lesson, let's go."

He led me out of the throne room and we headed toward his forges.

**Annabeth's POV**

As Luxa was leaving I saw a few of Hephaestus' kids glaring at her retreating form.

"That was so cool!" My little half-brother Drew exclaimed.

"I like her." Thalia agreed.

Zeus started the meeting and nothing really exciting happened, that is until Luxa came back covered in soot. Demeter nodded at Luxa and suddenly a huge spear of water appeared and engulfed her.

When it disappeared, Luxa was clean and dry. I guess she learned that during her training. Luxa unwrinkled her cloths like nothing out of the ordinary happened while everyone else stared at her in awe, I don't know why they already knew she could control water. Demeter got up and started toward the garden, I know because I designed the place, and Luxa ran to catch up with her.

I saw some Demeter kids (except Bells, I think she adored Luxa for what she did, she's had a crush on my brother since she arrived at camp a month ago) glare at her back like the Hephaestus kids had.

"All excuse except Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Zeus said. Uh oh. I looked at Percy he didn't looked very surprised, more like he expected it. Strange.

When the room was clear Zeus spoke up again. "Children we have been thinking, Perseus yourself and Luxa are one in a million. What do we have to do for you to except our previous offer to become a god?"

I gasped and looked at Percy, he looked absolutely calm. He took a deep breath.

"I want Annabeth to join Me." The way he said it, made me think he had rehearsed it.

Zeus however looked surprised. "Is that all? Very well then." He waved a hand over our heads and a blinding light filled my eyes, but as quickly as it started, it stopped.

There was still a faint glow and I realized, it was me. I looked down at my hands, they were glowing. I looked at Percy, he was glowing too.

I couldn't help it; I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him but hey, you can't blame me. I mean I've had the dream of becoming a god since I read about Hercules and now, I was one. And it was all because of my wonderfully sweet, caring boyfriend. I laid my head on his chest.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his shirt.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered a response. Someone cleared their throat. The gods, I almost forgot they were there.

My mother cleared her throat again and nodded to Percy. Percy's face lit up and dug his hand into his pocket.

He pulled something out and held it in his fist so I couldn't see it. He looked at my mother and she nodded again. I was confused, and I hate being confused almost as much as I hate not knowing things.

Percy stepped toward me and got down on one knee. He opened his fist to revel a beautiful green diamond with smaller grey ones surrounding it, I reconized it as Moonstone, my birthstone.

"Annabeth, I know I have all of eternity to ask you this," he smiled at that, "but I'm going to ask you now while I still have the confidence. Annabeth over the five or so years I've known you, I've liked you and the affections only grown. Annabeth, I love you, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I caught my breath, I couldn't believe he was doing this, and in front of my mother! Wait, she nodded before he asked me, does that mean she approves?

"Yes it does Annabeth." My mother's voice said inside my head. That's all I needed. I flung my arms around his neck, which was kind of hard considering he was still kneeling.

"Oh Percy, of course!" he stood up, bringing me with him, and slipped the ring on my finger. I was so engrossed in admiring my ring, that I hardly heard Zeus.

"Once the other two gods arrive, you can start planning the wedding."

I looked up at him, "What other two gods?"

He smiled misceviously, "You'll see."

Before I could protest a voice behind me said, "What did I miss?"

I turned to see Luxa and Demeter returning from their lesson. I resisted the urge to laugh; Luxa had weeds in her hair.

Instead I ran up to her and showed her my ring. She smiled and looked between Percyand I, then she frowned.

"Percy, Annabeth, why are you two glowing?"


	11. More Gods, and Surprises

**Chapter 10- More Gods and surprises**

**Still Annabeth's POV**

I told her all the events that happened after she left, her eyes widened at some parts.

I had just finished filling Luxa in, when there was an intense light off to the left. Luxa looked away, and I was about to but I remembered I didn't have to anymore.

When the light died down I saw Gregor standing there with a confused and panicked expression on his face. He seemed to calm down once he realized where he was.

Luxa turned back and smiled wider than I've ever seen her smile.

"Gregor!" she exclaimed and gave him a hug that made my ribs hurt by just looking at it. I could only imagine how Gregor felt.

"Luxa!" He choked out.

"I have missed you. How is Regalia?" Luxa asked without easing up on her hug.

Gregor laughed, "I missed you too, and our city is fine. They miss their queen though. I miss her too." Aw, that was sweet. Apparently Luxa thought so to because she finally let up on her hug. She stroked his cheek and kissed him.

I noticed Aphrodite looked like she had just won the lottery or something then give a big "Awwww."

Luxa blushed and pulled away then gave Gregor a gentler hug.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Luxa you are the only descendent of Sandwich we know of and it would be beneficial to have you among us, please become a god."

My eyes widened with recollection, that's what he meant by other gods! Wait; didn't he say other _two_ gods?

I looked at Percy and Gregor; they were as surprised as I was. Luxa on the other hand looked mad. No, correction, she was fuming.

"I will not leave Gregor! Or my people!" she yelled, and then in a gentler voice she added, "They need me."

Zeus smiled down at her, "And they will have you, forever."

Luxa seemed to consider this.

"And so will Gregor." Zeus added. That won her over.

"I will, if Gregor does as well."

Zeus clasped his hands together. "Alright then shall-"

"That boy doesn't have any god in him." My mother protested.

I could almost see steam rising from Luxa's ears as her face turned bright red with anger. But before anyone could do or say anything, above Gregor's head was a hologram, a boar and spear, the symbol of Ares. Everyone looked at Ares for an explanation.

"Yeah the kid's mine, but have you seen him fight? How can he NOT be mine?" Ares said

Luxa, Percy, and I started laughing; eventually Gregor got over his surprise and joined in too.

"Well then, without further ado," Zeus waved his hand over Gregor and Luxa and another bright light flashed. I looked back and saw Luxa and Gregor glowing like Percy and I had not too long ago.

"All hail Luxa, goddess of Elements! Gregor, the god of Sword Play! Annabeth, goddess of Architecture! And Perseus, god of the Tides!" Zeus announced.

Goddess of Architecture, I could get used to that.

All the gods and goddesses clapped, I even saw Mr. D- I mean Dionysus- clapping lazily.

"Now choose your symbols of power." My mother said.

"Well the only thing I can think of is my sword, but it's broken." Gregor sighed. I remember him telling us about that, how the sword was Sandwich's and he was destined to inherit it and then how he broke it when Luxa was fighting with Ripred, her rat bond. I wonder how Luxa felt about him using her 'father' s sword, I don't think she minds though.

I heard a 'POP' and, hovering in front of Gregor, was Sandwich's sword; completely fixed. Gregor's eyes lit up.

"You fixed it!" He grabbed the sword and swung it a few times before unsheathing the one he had, and sheathed Sandwich's in its place. I saw Ares quietly snap his fingers and the sword Gregor had in his hand disappeared. He didn't take notice though.

"My crown." Luxa said. The way she said it, it was like she was challenging anyone to say something. No one did.

"Um… what should I do?" Percy aimed his question at his father.

"Well son, how about this?" He opened his hand and a trident, not as amazing as his but still pretty impressive, appeared. He threw it to Percy, who stared at it before looking at me expectedly.

"Well…uh…" I looked down at my hands; I had no idea what to choose. The others thought of theirs in less than a minute because they all had something special or important to them. I didn't, at least I couldn't think of anything if I did.

"Dear," I looked at my mother, "How about your hat, or your knife?" I thought about that. My knife held some bad memories. As if she knew what I was thinking my mother added, "We could purify your knife in the River Lethe."

Even if they did that, I would still remember. On the other hand, I always had my hat with me, and it was special to me because my mother gave it to me. I made up my mind.

"My hat."

"Now," Zeus said, "Your sacred animal." He sat back in his throne, waiting for an answer.

"The rat." Gregor said. I raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged, "I owe my life to a rat."

I nodded, remembering the stories he told me about his life.

"The bat." Luxa said it made sense, after all her best friend was a bat.

"Um…can it be magical?" Percy asked and Zeus nodded. "Pegasus then."

"Falcon." I said. Everyone looked at me confused except my mother; I think she knew what I was getting at.

"They are one of the smartest birds of prey according to the Avian Intelligence scale. Plus it's a bird of prey just like the owl." I explained looking at my mother who was smiling lovingly at me.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Of course, 'cause only you would know that Wise girl."

I rolled _**my**_ eyes at him. "Whatever Seaweedbrain."

Zeus clasped his hands again and I heard thunder rolled in the distance. "Percy, Annabeth you may return to camp, but do NOT tell anyone your gods just yet." He turned to Luxa and Gregor, "You two best go to camp as well."

"No," Luxa said imminently, "I will go, but Gregor must return to Regalia."

Zeus sighed. It was a while before he answered. "Alright, he can go back, but you must go to camp." Luxa nodded sadly, obviously thinking about leaving Gregor and her city longer.

My mother stood up, "If it makes you feel better, we have decided to trick them." She had a mischievous look in her eyes as she told us her plan. It went like this:

We were to go to camp borders and use our powers to make ourselves look different. Then a random god/goddess would claim us. This was to continue until Zeus was ready to tell them. Why we had to pretend to be another god's child, I didn't know, but my mother's plans were the way they were for a reason so I didn't ask.

We all agreed (except Gregor since he was going back to Regalia and not to camp) and suddenly we were at the bottom of Half-blood Hill. Gregor was even there.

"I guess this is good-bye for now." He turned to Luxa and took her hands in his. "Don't worry it won't be long, I promise. Now I've been gone too long, Artemis will be wondering where I am. I love you." He kissed her before backing up and disappearing.

Luxa wiped a tear from her cheek. "Let us go." I could tell she was dying to get across the boarders by how much she was shivering. I she wasn't use to the cold.

We hiked up the hill and, before we entered camp, changed our appearances. I turned my hair black and my eyes blue. Percy changed his hair blond and his eyes took a more blue-ish tint then green.

Luxa left her hair the way it was and somehow changed her eyes so they changed color in the light, I don't know how she did that though. Like now in the dull light they were a dark shade of brown almost black, then again it could reflect her mood too. She nodded and we entered the camp where it was warm because it only snowed when we wanted it too.

We walked though camp and saw nobody, it must have been dinner. (We were gone longer then I thought) When we walked into the dinning pavilion all the campers' heads turned to us, Chiron stopped his announcements when he realized no one was listening.


	12. Camp gets a Surprise

**Ok guys, I want to dedicate this chapter to ZoeyLautner, it's her birthday. Not only that, but she's now offically a teenager! 13! Yay, that also means we're the same age! For another 34 days anyway, then I'll be 14 and she'll still be 13...where was I? OH YEAH, happy birthday Zoey!**

**Chapter 11- Camp Gets a Surprise**

**Still Annabeth's POV**

"Well, looks like we have new campers!" Chiron announced, gesturing us to him. When we reached him, he asked us "What are your names?"

"Josie Stone." I said.

"Jackson Meir." Percy said

"Luna." Luxa said.

My mother had suggested fake names.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood. You will be placed in the Hermes-"he stopped talking and stared above my head. Everyone gasped; above my head was a hologram of a lightning bolt. Zeus.

I guess that made sense, after all, my mother is his favorite (immortal) daughter.

"Hey sis," I heard a voice say, I turned to see Thalia waving me over to the Zeus table, "Come on."

I walked over to her and sat down across from her.

"How old are you?" Thalia asked me.

"16." I replied.

Before she could say anything, cheers erupted from the Apollo table. I looked over at Percy and Luxa; Percy had Apollo's lyre hologram above his head. He went and sat with his new 'siblings'.

Everyone looked at Luxa expectantly. About a minute passed where nothing happened.

Then the strangest thing happened. First Zeus's symbol appeared above her head, then Athena's, Hephaestus, Apollo, Ares, Demeter, and every other god/goddess there was, even Hera's symbol.

Artemis' symbol was last, that got everyone whispering.

It took Chiron a good ten minutes to snap out of the 'trance' he was in and call for silence.

"Well my dear, I guess you can sit anywhere?" He probably meant it to be a statement, but it came out as more of a question.

Luxa nodded and walked over to me and Thalia. It didn't surprise me, after all, Luxa only knew Percy and I. And Percy's 'table' had at least 10 or 11 other people sitting there. Here it was only me and Thalia, and Luxa's met Thalia (however briefly)

Thalia stared at her for a while after we got our food and made our sacrifices. Eventually her eyes drifted to Luxa's head, and stayed there for a while.

"What's with the crown?" Thalia asked suddenly.

Luxa looked up from her plate. "Pardon."

"What's with the crown?" Thalia repeated.

Luxa's hand went to her crown defensively, "It was a gift from my father."

Well it wasn't a _complete _lie; she has it because of her father.

"Which one?" Thalia chuckled. It was meant to be a joke, I could tell, but Luxa didn't seem to get it and if she did, she didn't like it.

I felt heat next to my thigh; I looked down and saw that Luxa's sword was surrounded in flames, as from before when it had dirt surrounding it.

I think Luxa told me about this, her sword reflects her mode, she must have been feeling neutral. Well, not any more.

I looked in her eyes, they had little fires in them, literality. Like when Percy and I were on our first quest and Percy was irritating Ares at the diner.

"You dare mock my father?" Luxa said in a dangerously calm voice. "My father is twice as powerful as yours."

By now the whole dinning pavilion was listening.

I looked at Thalia; I could see the electricity flowing in her eyes. But there was something else there too, something I haven't seen in Thalia's eyes in for long time, fear.

Maybe it was because she was looking right into Luxa's eyes, maybe it was Luxa's sword. I don't know, but whatever it was, it was scary enough to put that spark of fear into Thalia's eyes.

But as quick as it appeared, it vanished. Thalia stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"That isn't possible; my father is the strongest god. That's why he's the King of Gods." She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled down at Luxa, thinking she won.

Luxa glared up at her before standing as well, "Only because my father refused to help him."

"Oh, so your father is a traitor?"

Luxa drew her sword, which was still surrounded in flames, but in her hand the fire reseeded into the hilt leaving the curved black/blue blade alone. Not for long though, in its place electricity sparked from the hilt and surrounded the blade as the flames had once done.

"Take. That. Back." Luxa said slowly though gritted teeth.

Thalia's eyes widened when Luxa's blade changed. I wrapped my hand around Luxa's sword arm before she could do anything rash.

"Luna," I warned, "Don't."

Luxa hesitated, for a few tense minutes she didn't move, nobody moved. Then she sheathed her blade, but she didn't sit back down, instead she grabbed her plate (which was basically empty considering it was nearing the end of dinner) threw the remaining food into the fire and walked out of the dinning pavilion.

'Where are you going?' I asked her telepathically.

It was cool how we could communicate through thoughts now that we were gods.

'I will meet you in the Zeus cabin.' She responded after a few seconds.

I finished my dinner and shot Percy a look saying 'Follow me'. He nodded, got up, and followed me to Zeus' cabin.

When we entered I was suddenly glad Thalia had left about ten minutes after Luxa, to practice archery, so she wasn't here.

I walked over to the bed she was laying on, "Luxa, you need to control your anger. They don't know who you are; let alone who your father is."

She kept her eyes on the ceiling for a minute or two before turning her gaze to me and Percy.

She sighed, "I know, and I am sorry. I forgot," She sat up, propping herself on her elbow. She looked at us with serious, pleading eyes, "Please do not tell your mother that either, she will have me studying memory books for weeks."

I couldn't help it, I laughed, "Deal. But it's getting late; we should get ready for bed. You can stay here if you want."

She nodded; probably relived she didn't have to stay with people she didn't know. I pushed Percy out the door and we got ready for bed.

We were talking on the bed Luxa had chosen, when Thalia walked in.

"Hey Thalia, you're staying here? What about the hunters?" I asked

She looked at me skeptically for a second, probably wondering how I knew that she was in the hunters.

"Your lieutenant…thing." I said pointing to her tiara.

"Oh, well yeah, they're in the Artemis cabin. I love my sisters, but like all siblings, I need a break from them every now and then. You know?" She said while putting her archery things away.

"Yeah, my mom," I almost said my dad, "remarried and had twin boys, so yeah I know where you're coming from. Right Luna?"

"You know I have no siblings." She said back, confused.

"Well Hazard is like a brother to you, and Howard."

"Oh, yes. I do wish for breaks sometimes, too. As much as I love them, Hazard always wants to play and Howard…well he is always in the hospital these days, so I do not mind him too much. Except at dinner when he talks about his patents."

I nodded in agreement, when Percy and I were down there I always dreaded Howard's updates on the patents coming in and out of the hospital.

Thalia looked confused, but didn't press on the subject, which was probably a good thing.

After about an hour, Thalia called lights out, and I realized how tired I was. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was too tired to even dream that night.

* * *

The next morning, Luxa, Thalia, and I went to breakfast. I was glad nothing like last night happened, it was like Luxa and Thalia completely forgot about yesterday, weird.

Anyway, after breakfast Thalia and I had sword play scheduled. Luxa decided just to follow our schedule.

"Let's spare Luna." Thalia said. Oh no, I do NOT like where this is going.

Luxa smiled and took out her sword (it was in 'water mode' cause she was calm) and said, "Let us begin."

Thalia looked at her weird, she still wasn't use to Luxa 'speak' yet. Luxa changed her sword to 'lightning mode' and Thalia looked at it in awe.

"How does it do that?"

"You will find out soon enough." Luxa replied. She gripped the hilt with two hands and got into the ready position.

Thalia shrugged and took out her sword. Thalia didn't waste time, she charged Luxa.

Luxa relaxed and lowered her sword, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Then again she's been sparring with Ares for the last month or so, so I guess fighting a demigod was as easy as fighting a practice dummy.

She raised her fist above her head and brought it down quickly. The sky rumbled and a lightning bolt struck the ground right in front of Thalia.

Thalia was so stunded she stumbled and fell on her back. Before she could get up, Luxa walked over and placed her sword at Thalia's neck.

"I believe I have won." Luxa said. Thalia looked at her wide-eyed. I don't blame her, no one could beat Thalia. Not even Percy could, I mean he would come close but he never could beat her.

"What… How did… Huh?" she stuttered. Luxa sheathed her blade and offered Thalia a hand. After Thalia was up, she said:

"I have had a good teacher."

Thunder boomed in the distance, and if thunder could sound proud, it just did. Thalia looked really confused, but she was smart enough to put two and two together.

"My father taught you?"

**Ok, hoped you liked it, and if you have any ideas for me I'll gladly take them :)**

**Happy birthday again Zoey!**


	13. I Mess it up

**I don't know why I'm updating twice today, I guess I'm just in the Birthday mood. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZOEY!**

**Chapter 12- I mess it up**

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been about three weeks since we came to camp.

Right now, Thalia and I were in the archery field practicing, while Luxa was in the amphitheater. I had just let another arrow go (bulls-eye) when Thalia spoke up.

"So how do you know Luxa Jos?" I smiled at the nickname Thalia had given me.

"A few months ago, Jackson and I found her wondering the streets. I knew she was a demigod, I don't know how but I did, so Jackson suggested we bring her with us since we were on our way to camp anyway." My mother had said coming up with a cover story would be helpful, yet another reason she's the goddess of wisdom.

"Hmm…that sounds kind of like when Luke and I found Annabeth. So Jos, I noticed you like to read, a lot."

"Yeah I guess so." Where was she going with this?

"You don't act like a normal daughter of Zeus either." Oh no, if Thalia found out before Zeus was ready….well that would be bad.

"I don't?"

"No, in fact you act like my friend Annabeth," she finally turned to face me, "And she's a daughter of Athena. It's kind of strange that you came to camp the same time she and Percy, a son of Poseidon, disappeared. Well they didn't come back yet, they could've been sent on a quest. Maybe that's why dad told them to stay, and dismissed everyone else." She seemed to be talking to herself at the end rather to me.

"Well, maybe I'm just different." Oh Gods, I hope she buys this.

Thalia snapped out of her thoughts and shrugged before facing the bulls-eye again.

"Yeah I guess." I mentally sighed in relief, she bought it.

"Josie!"

I turned and saw Malcolm (my ex-half brother) running toward me.

"What's wrong Malcolm?" I asked

"It's… It's-"he panted. He caught his breath, "Someone's here and Chiron needs you in the big house."

I thanked him and put away my bow and arrows. I ran toward the Big House, about half way there Luxa ran up next to me.

'Do you know who it is?' I heard her voice in my head.

'No, I was hoping you would.' I thought back to her. We shared a look and ran faster.

When we reached the Big House we saw Gregor and Percy talking to Chiron.

I guess she couldn't help it, or she REALLY missed him, because Luxa shouted "GREGOR!" and gave him that hug, the one that makes my ribs hurt by looking at it.

"It's nice to see you too." He managed to choke out.

"I take it that means you know this guy?" A tired voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Thalia panting in the doorway. She must have followed us. "You know you guys can run REALLY fast."

Quick! Cover the god abilities! Umm…. "All children of Zeus can run faster than normal, where do you think the expression 'Run like the wind' came from?"

'You're lucky that's true.' I hear Zeus' voice in my head.

Thalia chuckled, "I guess I'll have to try that sometime. Anyway, who is this guy?"

Ever since Thalia found out Luxa has been training with Zeus, she's become protective of her. Even if she didn't need it, and trust me, she didn't.

Luxa grabbed Gregor's hand, "This is Gregor. He is my-"

"Boyfriend," Gregor finished for her. It's probably better he did, Luxa might have slipped the secret.

"Yes, my boyfriend." Luxa agreed, but then she asked me 'What is a boyfriend?'

It took all my will power not to crack up at that.

'A boyfriend is what a girl calls a boy that they've been dating, but aren't engaged or married.' I answered her when I had my inner laughing fit under control.

Thalia's eyes softened and she smiled. Thalia maybe a Hunter, but she's a sucker for romance, even though she refuses to admit it.

Her eyes drifted to their hands and back to their faces. Then her eyes widened and flashed back to their hands. I looked down at their hands too, _my_ eyes widened.

They were both wearing the 'wedding bonds' (bracelets) Luxa told me they used instead of rings, but somehow they both now had a diamond ring on their left ring fingers.

"Umm… Luxa," I pointed a shaky finger at their hands, "What's your ring doing on your finger?"

"Luxa…? Ring…?" Thalia muttered, probably too shocked to form a real sentence.

Luxa eye twitched, like someone just poked her with a stick through the window. She looked annoyed out the Big House widow.

Then she nodded to whatever was outside the window, I looked over and saw Dionysus outside giving her the thumbs up.

"Yes ring Thalia, Gregor isn't her boyfriend he's her husband. And before you freak out-"

"WHAT?" Thalia screeched, too late for that 'not freaking out' idea.

"Before we continue, I find it best to change back." Luxa told Percy and me. Thalia looked at Luxa like she was from a different planet (in a way she was)

"Right," I changed back to my blonde haired, grey-eyed, daughter of Athena, self. I must say, it felt good to be me again. "Thalia, it's me."

Thalia fixed her 'you're from a different planet' look on me.

"Annabeth?" she asked clearly confused.

"It's me too Thalia." Percy changed too. I noticed Luxa changed her eyes back to her regular violet.

"You may not remember me but… it is me."Luxa said.

Thalia looked at her, "How could I forget the chick that's from a different world and can control everything?"

Luxa cracked a smile, Thalia smiled back at her. When she turned to face me and Percy, her smile was gone. Uh-no, this can't be good.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS YOU? AND how did you do that?"

"We could not Thalia, your father wished us to wait until he was ready. This is now, apparently." Luxa answered.

"Speaking of waiting till your ready, are you two really married?"

Luxa nodded, wrong thing to do, Thalia went off again.

"WHAT? YOU'RE LIKE 17! YOU CAN'T BE MARRIED!" she screamed.

"Let's tell her the story, then why we were camouflaged." I suggested.

Thalia nodded, "I want to know everything."

We sat down and Luxa began from the beginning, covering the whole 'Sandwich refused to help Zeus defeat Kronus and fled to Spain then led his followers to America' thing, but Zeus skillfully avoided telling the year-round campers about the Underland, so when Luxa started on Regalia's history Thalia was just as surprised (or even more surprised) as me, Percy, and the gods were when we heard the story.

Thalia was quite for a while after Luxa finished.

After about 10 minutes she spoke up. "You certainly have been through a lot haven't you? Much more than me anyway, I mean I was a tree for 5 years and you were a queen in charge of a whole population. How did you do that at 9 years old?"

Luxa opened her mouth to reply, but the conch blew in the distance signaling dinner and cut off whatever she was going to say.

Chiron stood up, "It's dinner. Now seeing as Lord Zeus is ready, you will tell your fellow campers who you really are, tonight."

We all nodded. Percy and I changed back to Josie and Jackson, Luxa changed her eyes back to that weird color changing thing, and Gregor stayed the same.

Thalia, Luxa, and I walked to the dining pavilion as the Zeus cabin, Percy went and joined his 'siblings', and Chiron told Gregor to join his brothers and sisters in the Ares cabin.

This is going to be an interesting night.


	14. Returning to Regalia

**The last chapters I had pretyped, but now I have to start typing again, fun fun (not)**

**Chapter 13- Returning to Regalia**

"Campers! We have a little surprise for you." Chiron called. There were excited mummers around the dinning pavilion. Chiron motioned to us. Percy, Gregor, Luxa, and I walked up to where he was. I nodded to Percy and changed into myself, he followed my lead.

I heard a _very_ audible gasp from everyone. My cabin shouted "Annabeth!" and ran to me, demanding to know where I was and how I did that. I waved my hand in front of their mouths and they, unwillingly, stopped talking. I heard the other campers whispering to each other, I also noticed that Percy was laughing at my siblings.

Chiron called for silence and my cabin sat back down. I nodded at Gregor and Luxa to start. Luxa stepped forward and explained everything (she must get sick of telling this story over and over again) I could tell everyone, except Thalia, was shocked.

They were quite for a long time. My cabin was the first to recover and congratulate us (naturally). After that, one-by-one, the other cabins did too. I could tell the Ares cabin didn't want or like congratulating us, well they did like congratulating Gregor and Luxa because they're, you know, related.

Suddenly Luxa asked, "Gregor how is Regalia?"

Gregor smiled sympathetically at her, "Its fine, their fine."

Luxa looked at the sky, asking the silent question 'Can I go?'

Thunder rolled in the distance and Luxa smiled.

"Let us go home." She said to Gregor.

"Hey Luxa, can I come with you? I miss Athena." I said before she could leave.

"Yeah, and I miss Poseidon." Percy added.

Luxa shrugged, "I do not see why not."

Luxa waved her hand and on the nearest wall, a black portal opened up. You could see Regalia.

People 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' when they saw the magnificent stone city, it was just as beautiful as the last time I saw it.

Luxa whistled into the portal and, after a few seconds of waiting, four furry heads appeared.

Now here's some advice do not, under _any _circumstance, bring four unknown creatures into a hall full of already surprised demigods. To say the least, they all went berserk.

They were either running around, screaming, getting weapons ready, or so shocked they couldn't move. Or in the Aphrodite cabin's case, walking up to the portal and saying things like, "They're so cute!" or "Oh my Gods! I so totally want one!"

Uh, Aphrodites.

"Silence," Chiron yelled. Everybody stopped what they were doing, "Now, return to your tables."

As everyone was sitting, he turned to us and said in a shaky voice, "Care to explain?" I for one was shocked the bats had such an impact on Chiron.

Now even though she already explained it, Luxa started again. "This is Aurora, my bond. Artemis, Gregor's bond. And these two are Athena and Poseidon; they mean to be Annabeth and Percy's bonds."

Now I know what you thinking, 'What is she talking about? Athena and Poseidon aren't me and Percy's bonds'. Well the morning of the day my mother came and got us, Luxa proposed that we bond. We agreed, but never got the chance because of my mother.

"They mean no harm," Luxa continued, "They are here to bring us to Regalia."

Silena stood up and ran over to us, "They are _so cute_! Is there one named Aphrodite?"

"You speak of my sister?" Athena asked.

"Oh! Can I meet her? Oh please, oh please!" Silena asked us, no begged us.

"Silena I don't know if the Underland-"

"No, it is ok Chiron. If Silena wants to, she can come and see my city and meet Aphrodite. If she wishes that is." Luxa said the last part to Silena.

Silena squealed, "I wish! I wish! Let's go! Who am I riding with?" She looked at all of us.

"You may ride with me. I can take you to my sister." Athena offered.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes! Let's go! Um…" Silena heisted.

"Don't worry Silena, Athena won't drop you, you just have to jump and trust she'll be there, and she will." I told her.

She nodded and walked to the portal. Athena's head disappeared and slowly Silena followed her. I heard her screaming, then a light thump and an 'oomph'. I laughed and turned to Percy.

"Riding with you?"

He laughed, "Sure, come on." He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me toward the portal.

"And when do we get to see the Underland?" A voice said from behind us. I turned and saw Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, well I…um I..." I stuttered

"You may all come for the wedding." Luxa saved me.

The whole pavilion erupted in cheers, I smiled at Luxa. "You'd better have a good explanation for Vikus."

She shrugged, "I am queen now."

I laughed and jumped through the portal soon followed by Percy, Gregor, and Luxa.

* * *

We flew to the Palace; Luxa must have opened the portal close to Regalia because it didn't take long to get there.

When we flew over the fields, the people saw Luxa and shouted things like "The Queen Returns!" and "The Queen is back!"

Luxa smiled and waved down to them, you could tell by the expression on her face that she missed them almost if not more then they missed her. When we landed in High Hall, Vikus and Howard were waiting for us with Silena and Athena. There was also a bat I didn't recognize; I'm guessing she was Aphrodite.

She was black, like Athena, but she had a golden splotch right in the middle of her back instead of a silver stripe.

Vikus and Howard's faces visibly relaxed when they saw Luxa.

"Luxa, you return!" Vikus and Howard gathered her into a hug the second her feet hit stone.

"Yes Vikus, I have. I plan to stay forever." Luxa responded.

Vikus held her at arm's length, "I would not have it any other way. Now we must have a celebration! Your people have missed you greatly. Not that Gregor has not done a tremendous job." He added quickly.

Vikus turned to us, "Ah, Percy and Annabeth, it is nice to see you among us once again."

"It's good to be back Vikus. When are we bonding?" I asked Luxa.

She laughed, "We can do it now if you cannot wait any longer." She turned to Vikus, "Make the preparations. We will celebrate my return alongside their bonding."

Vikus nodded him and Howard left and Luxa turned to us. "We need to bathe, come."

"Hang on, what do you mean bathe?" Silena asked, she sounded appalled that Luxa would suggest that she needed a shower.

"You smell of the Overland that is not safe here." Luxa explained.

"Oh, ok. Led the way!"

Luxa led us through the Palace (even though Percy and I already knew where we were going) and to the bathrooms.

When we got there Luxa explained where everything was to Silena.

Suddenly Luxa sprinted down the hall, leaving us confused.

'Where are you going?' I asked her mentally.

'I have forgotten to tell Vikus something, I will be right back.' She replied.

"She'll be right back." I told Silena and the boys.

"How do you know?" Silena asked.

I tapped my head, "I just do." With that I walked into the bathroom, but before I turned the corner I heard Percy say:

"It's probably better not to question it."

I smiled.

**Luxa's POV**

I cannot believe I forgot to tell Vikus to ready the chapel for Percy and Annabeth's wedding! I may have Athena's brain, but I can be so stupid sometimes.

I ran to the room the bonding ceremonies were to take place. I found Vikus giving the decorators instructions.

"Vikus, I need you to prepare the chapel." I panted. I caught my breath and answered his confused expression, "For Annabeth and Percy's wedding."

"Ah, very well my queen. When we are done here I will have the staff ready the chapel." Vikus turned back to instructing the decorators.

I walked back to the washroom I left the others at. When I walked into the girl's side, I saw Annabeth brushing her hair and Silena applying makeup (if I remember what make-up looks like correctly)

Annabeth turned her head toward me, "Hey Luxa, what'd you run off for?"

"I needed to inform Vikus to ready the chapel for your wedding." She stopped brushing her hair and looked at me.

"My wedding?"

I pointed to her ring, "You did not want to stay…engaged for all of eternity, did you?"

"Oh yeah, no your right I don't. Thanks for letting us have it here."

"Some daughter of Athena she is, forgetting her own wedding." Silena mumbled.

I laughed and went to the baths to wash myself clean of the Overland.

**yeah not my longest chapter ever, but the next one will be much longer trust me! Its also the wedding! YAY! But it will take me a while to type, being so long and haveing to deal with school and everything. The last chapters I had pretyped, but now I have to start typing again, fun fun (not)**


	15. The wedding

**Ok guys so last chapter :( but not to worry! There will be another! The third installment!**

**Chapter 14- The Wedding**

**Annabeth's POV (About three weeks later)**

I can't believe it, I'm getting married today! I can't wait!

Luxa organized the whole thing, like she promised she invited the whole camp and all the gods, unfortunately that meant neither mine nor Percy's parents could come.

Now telling Regalia that their Queen and King were immortal, that was a different matter. I mean she needed to tell them so they know what the heck is going on when quite a few Overlanders suddenly come to the Underland.

_Flashback_

_We were standing in the arena. Luxa had called a meeting with all of the citizens of Regalia, so the whole city was in the stands murmuring to each other, no one save Percy and me knew why their queen and king needed to talk to them._

_Luxa stood up on the platform like thing that had been set up and the crowed immediately got quiet._

_Gregor cleared his throat and started, "We would like to tell you all something, we ourselves just learned." He explained about the gods before Luxa spoke up._

"_Now we are telling you this because Sandwich was one of these gods, and I being a descendent of him, am one too." She stopped and waited for the news to sink in._

_Howard was the first to recover, "Luxa, you cannot be serious."_

"_But I am Howard, and I will prove this if you have need."_

_Howard nodded his head and stepped back to allow Luxa more room. Luxa paused for a couple of seconds before kneeling and placing her palm on the moss that made up the floor of the arena._

_As she stood up, she brought her hand up; underneath her palm a small tree grew. Luxa removed her hand from its path and watched as it grew into an adult tree. I wasn't surprised she grew an apple tree._

_She looked at Howard, "Now do you believe what I say is the truth?"_

_He nodded numbly, still staring at the tree. Luxa rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers and the tree disappeared._

_End Flashback_

They were really happy after they found out that being immortal means you can't die, they really love their queen and king (good thing cause they're stuck with them now)

Anyway, I was in a fitting room, standing on a stone block while Mirevet put the finishing touches on my dress.

My dress was the classic white color, but it had grey swirls stitched on the bottom. It was strapless, which I didn't like at first but I ended up loving it anyway. It was form fitting and went down to my ankles.

My mother brought me some high heels that match the dress perfectly, she also brought make-up. Since I've never worn makeup (much less applied it) I asked Silena to do it. She agreed immediately.

See she, along with her mother and siblings, have been trying to give me a makeover for a _long_ time. Basically since I turned 12, right after I met Percy strangely.

Silena was currently bouncing (yes she was _that _excited to give me a makeover) on my left waiting for Mirevet to finish the right side of my dress.

My mother was standing off to the side watching Silena with an amused expression.

Mirevet stood and admired her work; I barely had time to thank her before Silena literally dragged me to the makeup studio she had her mother pop in. Speaking of the love goddess, she was suddenly standing on the other side of her daughter, smiling as she watched her attack my face with these cursed beauty products.

After about ten minutes of pure torture, Silena stepped back to admire her work.

"Your look _amazing_!" she squealed, "You should've let me give you a makeover sooner!"

Aphrodite jumped up and down, clapping her hands, "You look great Annabeth! Good job Silena!" she said while hugging Silena (she was still jumping too)

"You do look amazing dear." My mother added.

"Here Annabeth," Silena handed me a mirror. I took it and caught my breath, I did look amazing (and I'm not vain)

My blonde hair was curled, well it was curlier then normal anyway, Silena must have done it without me noticing.

Silena had applied blush, mascara, and black eyeliner to the bottom half of my eyes. Also light blue eye shadow that brought out my eyes really well **(A/N: sorry if that looks bad, but I don't/never will wear makeup so cut me some slack)**

"Silena, you're a miracle worker! Thank-you!" I stood up and hugged her, she laughed.

"It wasn't that hard Annabeth, you're so naturally beautiful."

I pulled back, "Still thanks."

She opened her mouth as if to say something but before she could, the curtain opened. Luxa walked into the room wearing her royal robes she said were standard when royalty attended weddings.

"It is time to start Annabeth, are you ready?"

I took a deep breath, "Yes** (A/N: when I originally typed this, I typed 'yeshhhh'. Curse you Zoey ****Just kidding Zoe, RAWR) **I'm ready."

She gestured for me to follow her. As we were walking she explained what was going to happen. "I know it is not tradition but your mother will be bringing you down the aisle."

I was still a little sad my dad wasn't going to be here for my wedding, but at least my mother was here. Luxa gave me a reassuring smile before looping her arm in Gregor's and walking down the aisle. My mother copied the movement and I heard the music start.

I took one more deep breath before smiling and nodding at my mother. She pushed aside the curtains and I clutched my bouquet tighter.

**Percy's POV**

I was standing at the altar with Zeus, who after quite a bit of arguing with Vikus was going to be the minister.

"Dude calm down, your emotions are going crazy." Grover, who was my best man whispered to me.

I tried to calm down, but hey I was getting married to the most beautiful creature on the planet, can you blame me?

I watched as Drew, Annabeth's younger half-brother and the little boy Luxa demonstrated her powers on, walked down the aisle with Bells, the little girl Luxa demonstrated her powers on, who was also the flower girl.

Then the music started and the curtain pulled away.

I saw Athena first. She was wearing her grey Greek tunic.

Then I saw her.

She was beautiful to say the least. Her dress was white, but it had grey swirly things on the bottom. I noted that it was strapless, which I was surprised she was wearing. She normally hates that kind of stuff, then again she's wearing makeup too, so I guess it's a onetime thing.

I was ashamed that I noticed her dress hugged all of her curves in _all _the right places.

She looked amazing and I couldn't believe she was mine.

She reached me and I took her hand. She smiled at me before turning to Zeus.

He said all the normal stuff that comes with weddings, and we said our vows. Annabeth decided to go with the traditional ones, thank the gods. I think she did it to save me the frustration and embarrassment of writhing my own, we weren't even married and she's already thinking for me.

"Does any one appose of the union of these two people?" **(Sorry if I worded that wrong!) **

When no one spoke up he continued, "Do you Perseus Jackson take Annabeth Chase to be your wife? To love and hold in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Without hesitation I answered, "I do."

Zeus gave me a small nod and turned to Annabeth. "And do you Annabeth Minerva Chase take Perseus Jackson to be your husband? To love and to hold in sickness and in health, till deaths do you part?"

"I do." She answered immediately. Zeus gave her a small nod as well and faced down the aisle.

"Drew, the rings if you please."

Drew walked back up the aisle with the rings on a pillow. Zeus took Annabeth's ring and handed it to me. "Say 'With this ring I do thee wed'." He instructed me.

I took Annabeth's hand and while slipping the ring on her ring finger I looked her right in the eyes and whispered "With this ring I do thee wed."

Zeus took the other ring from the pillow and handed it to Annabeth, "Say 'With this ring I do thee wed'." He repeated his instructions.

Annabeth slipped the ring on my finger while whispering "With this ring I do thee wed."

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Zeus said with a smile.

Cheers when up as I kissed my new wife. When we broke apart I grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her down the aisle.

The reception was…interesting. I mean I've never seen me and Annabeth's godly parents get along.

Plus it was funny to watch Aphrodite try and get campers she thought looked cute together to dance.

Annabeth threw the bouquet and Juniper caught it, when she did I could've sworn I saw Grover pale considerably.

Everything after me humiliating myself dancing with Annabeth and cutting the cake (and shoving a piece in Annabeth's face) was a blur.

I do remember Athena and Poseidon flying us back to the palace.

We were staying in one of the bedrooms in Luxa and Gregor's chambers then going back to camp in the morning.

Annabeth and I changed into our pajamas and fell asleep with my arms around her waist and her head in my chest.

That night I had a dream (shocking, I know)

_I was back in Athena's temple. She was sitting on a couch directly in front of me. She was drinking something, probably nectar, but put the cup on the table when I 'appeared'._

"_Perse-Percy, sit." She waved a hand at the couch that was behind me. I sat down._

"_I must say, good job. You made Annabeth happier today then I have ever seen her, and the Underland was a perfect location, no monsters."_

_I laughed, "Yeah if you don't count the rats and spyders and stuff."_

_She cringed a little when I mentioned spyders but quickly recovered and smiled at me. It's kind of weird to have her smile at me and it's not because I'm in trouble. "Yes minis those."_

"_So is that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked._

_Her face got serious. "No there is something else." She looked nervous, which I found strange for her._

"_What is it?" I asked when she didn't continue._

"_You must swear on the River Styx you will not, under any conditions, tell Annabeth."_

_I gulped, if it was so bad that I couldn't tell Annabeth I didn't want to know anymore, which makes me wonder why I swore not to anyway._

"_In one week's time, seven days, you and Annabeth will be parents."_

I sat straight up, cold sweat beating down my face. I heard a tired groan from next to me. I looked over and saw Annabeth rubbing her eyes.

"Percy? What's wrong?" she said sleepily, man I loved how she sounded when she was tired…NO focus Percy! Focus! I shook my head to clear it.

"Nothing, just a bad dream, go back to sleep."

She laid back down, but not before she pulled me down next to her. She wrapped her arms around my torso and buried her head back into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and settled my chin on the top of her head. I listened to her breathing slow down and I knew she was sleep again.

I tried to sleep too, but I couldn't. I was still thinking about what Athena said. _'In one week's time, seven days, you and Annabeth will be parents.'_

**MEANWHILE….**

**Gregor's POV**

Luxa and I had just settled into bed and fallen asleep, when I had a dream.

_I was in a room filled with all kinds of weapons hanging on the walls: spears, knives, swords regular and two handed ones, and then all kinds of guns._

'_Dad would love this place.' I thought. I heard chuckling behind me and turned around. Standing there was my biological father, Ares god of war._

"_Welcome to my palace!" he said while proudly looking at his 'collection'. That explains it._

_He looked back at me, "I guess I should tell you why you're here huh? Well I will, but before I do you have to swear on the River Styx not to tell Luxa, no matter what."_

_That scared me, what was so bad that Luxa couldn't know? Did I still want to know? No, I didn't, but for some reason I swore not to anyway. Stupid curiosity, Athena said it was my fatal flaw._

"_Ok, in seven days, so a week, you and Luxa will be parents."_

I was so startled when I woke up; I fell out of the bed and onto the hard stone floor.

"Ouch." I groaned.

"Gregor?" I heard a tired voice call out. Luxa's head appeared over the edge of the bed, looking worried, well as worried as you can get in the middle of the night. "Are you alright?"

I stood up and unwrinkled my shirt, "Yeah, I'm good. It was just a bad dream."

I lay back down and pulled the covers, which must have fallen off when I did (most likely why Luxa woke up), over us.

Luxa yawned that cute little yawn of hers and snuggled into my side. I put my arms around her and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I was thinking about what my father told me.

'_In seven days, so a week, you and Luxa will be parents.'_

**Look for the sequel! or is it treequel? i dont know, but ill post it here when i get the first chappie up! **

**Megan out! ****PEACE!**


	16. Sequel

**Ok guys, I'm posting the first chapter for the next installment after this authors note.**

**The story's called 'The Prophecy Comes Alive'**

**The title explains it pretty well but here's summary:**

**Sequel to 'Two worlds collide' and 'what happened after'. Percy, Annabeth, Gregor, and Luxa's wait to see what Athena and Ares meant when they said they would be parents is over. But when the great prophecy rears its ugly head again, everything changes. Let's hope our heroes can fulfill the prophecy in time to save Regalia.**


End file.
